Out Of Sight
by Yara Meijer
Summary: "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to play soccer anymore." Matsukaze Tenma left everything behind after a horrid accident destroyed him. Abandoned and forsaken, Raimon's captain fell from grace and disappeared without anyone caring. "He's done for." Three years later and everyone has forgotten him. However he hasn't forgotten them and when he returns, he'll take the world by storm.
1. Fall From Grace

**Yara, what are you doing, posting a new story when you haven't even finished Still and Warped yet?**

 **I just had this idea and it was really, really tempting. So I wrote it. Hope you guys like it!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own.**

 **Anyway, enjoy~!**

* * *

 _It hurts._

 _That's the only thing he knows._

 _It hurts, it hurts so unbelievably much._

 _He only realizes that someone's screaming when it stops, and then he distinctly comprehends that it was his own voice that screamed._

'' _TENMA!''_

 _Then everything goes black._

* * *

'' _ **I'm sorry, but you won't be able to play soccer anymore.''**_

* * *

The hospital room is filled with presents and cards, flowers standing on the nightstand to give everything some color. The boy in the bed is sitting upright and staring out of the window, his eyes fixated on the cloudy sky.

It's getting colder, he absentmindedly notes. Autumn is ending soon.

''-and then we…'' the voice trails off. ''Tenma…''

The brunet doesn't look away from the window.

A sigh, and then the rustling of clothes. Footsteps, and someone enters his sight. The brunet keeps his eyes fixated on the sky.

''Tenma, look at me. Please.''

The brunet clenches the bedsheet tightly and finally moves his gaze to meet the brown one directed at him. Shindou looks at him sadly and sits down on the edge of the bed.

''Please,'' he says softly when the younger boy moves away from him. ''Please, I…''

Tenma looks away. ''Tsurugi didn't come today either.'' It's the first thing he said during his friend's visit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Shindou wince. ''You know how he feels about this,'' whispers the game maker carefully. ''His brother-''

''I know.''

A hand is placed over the brunet's and Tenma stills. ''You can't blame him- after Yuuichi-san, he can't stand to see another person he cares for like…''

Like this.

There's so much Tenma wants to say.

 _But he's my best friend. I need him. Why isn't he here?_

He doesn't.

''…how's the team?'' he whispers instead.

 _I haven't seen them in a while either._

Shindou hesitates. ''They're… focusing on the exams,'' he says after a few seconds. ''Especially the first-years are stressing out, though the rest of the team is trying to help them through it.''

''What about the match next week?''

The game maker pauses.

Neither of them speak for a while.

''We're… training, for it. It's going well,'' says the older boy finally. And that's that.

The only contact he has with the team is through their group chat and every once in a while, a private message. Shindou is the only one who still visits him.

Tenma wonders how long that will last.

Then he wonders if it's really so easy to forget about someone in only four weeks.

Apparently, it is.

* * *

It's been raining a lot, lately. Raimon must've started using the inside gym, now that the weather isn't working with them anymore. At least, he thinks so. It's been two weeks since he last saw Shindou – the game maker has changed his visiting schedule from once every day to once every one to two weeks.

Taiyou visits every once in a while.

So does Yuuichi.

Although, he hasn't seen them a lot lately either. Taiyou is busy with school, too, and Yuuichi… Tenma isn't completely sure, but he suspects the older Tsurugi brother feels uncomfortable in the hospital.

The doctors are nice, but it's not enough to make up for the lack of other friends.

Aki comes every day, but she tries to keep her visits as short as possible, and even then she's silent and awkward around him – it seems that with the loss of his walking ability, his relative has lost her conversational skills around him. It makes him feel even worse.

But at least he still sees her.

Shinsuke and Aoi stop by on very rare occasions. He can count their appearances after the first two weeks on two hands and still have some fingers left. It's been three weeks since they were last in his hospital room.

Tenma watches the Winter Road, the teams he has played, the people he has met.

Raimon's doing well, all things considered. They miss a vital player and captain, but Shindou has taken over his old duties again and the team seems to fit around it perfectly.

It's almost like they've always been this way.

If he's not watching the tournament or doing homework that Aki brings for him – apparently it's being dropped off at Kogarashi Manor by some of his classmates – he's watching the news or reading sports magazines.

His own name is finally disappearing from the media, after almost two months.

That doesn't mean he can't remember what was said about him.

 _Soccer career cut short._

 _So young, so much talent lost._

 _A shame, a real shame. He had so much potential._

 _Captain of the Inazuma Japan is no more._

 _What will happen to Raimon now?_

 _He's done for._

* * *

He's started therapy. To walk again.

It's hard and it hurts so, so much, but he pushes through. He has to. It's the only thing he has left.

No one's there to see him.

To see him fall.

When he stands up again, shaking and out of breath but _standing._

Catch him, support him, tell him he's doing alright, he's doing great.

The people who should've done that are not there. It falls to Fuyuka and the other nurses to do that, to help him. He hears them talk, too, when they think he's sleeping. About the friends that don't show up, the family that would rather stay away – Aki's visits have lessened to once a week.

It takes him a month before he can walk from his room to the cafeteria for the first time. He needs crutches, but at least he's _walking._

He's walking.

* * *

His parents were there when he woke up after the accident.

They cried with him and held him, told him they loved him. That everything would be okay.

He heard them fight outside of his room.

He sees the distance between them.

They think he doesn't know.

And so he stays silent and pretends he doesn't.

* * *

Endou sometimes visits, very rarely, but whenever he does come, Tenma feels better. Like himself, or at least a little bit.

There's no sign of Aki's unease, his parents' sadness, Shindou's reluctance, the nurses' pity. The coach simply grins brightly at him and talks, for hours and hours.

Sometimes Gouenji comes with him, sometimes Natsumi. They never say a lot, but he appreciates it anyway.

It's been a month since he last saw his coach.

* * *

His mother walks out on them, twelve weeks after the accident, after another fight – this one worse than the other ones. They didn't even bother to keep their voices down.

They were right outside their son's hospital room. He heard everything.

 _We don't have the money for all these surgeries! We sent him to Tokyo so he could play soccer, and look where_ that _got him! I never should've let you convince me! He's_ crippled, _Kichirou, crippled! It's a miracle if he'll ever be capable of running again! Do you think he's ever going to make it in the real world somehow? Do you think he'll ever be able to leave his failure behind? Do you think_ we _will be able to leave it behind? Because we won't and I can't do this anymore!_

 _He's your_ son!

A week later, his father comes in, his eyes red. His mother finally contacted him and they came to an arrangement.

They're getting a divorce.

Tenma's not sure how to react.

They were fighting a lot, more than they ever had before, but he didn't think they'd actually get a divorce. But at the same time, a part of him isn't surprised. It's like he doesn't care.

Or maybe he does, but it's just numbed like everything else.

He's aware of the days that pass, but at the same time they blur together.

The flowers on his nightstand wilt. No one comes to bring new ones, so the nurses eventually throw them away.

He only sees his father in passing, and his mother disappears out of his life.

 _It's my fault._

* * *

His mother leaves. He's not sure where to.

His father stays.

''We'll get through this,'' he tells him, holding him tightly and it's _warm._ ''We will. It'll be hard, definitely, but we _will._ I promise you, Tenma, if you need me, I'll be here. It'll be fine, everything will be alright. I promise.''

* * *

The snow is starting to melt. The nurses tell him he shouldn't go outside yet, for he might get sick, but he begs until they let him.

It's cold and he shivers, but he still sits down on one of the benches. The hospital garden is empty for now. He asked for some time alone.

His eyes close.

He can feel the sun on his face and in the distance, he hears the chirping of birds.

Spring will be here soon.

* * *

It's not surprising he manages to pass his exams, even though he had to take them in the hospital.

He's had more than enough time to study.

* * *

''Congratulations, Matsukaze-san. Your recovery is going well and there's a large chance you'll be able to leave soon.''

* * *

''I want to go back to Okinawa.''

His father stills. He's holding a bouquet of asters, about to put it in a vase – the first flowers that enter his hospital room in months.

''Buddy, where did this suddenly come from?'' he asks softly, placing the bouquet on the nightstand and instead sitting down on the bed. ''You've always wanted to go to Raimon. Don't you have friends here?''

He ruffles his son's hair and the younger brunet leans into the touch.

''I… I know, but… I want to go home,'' he whispers finally. ''It's- I don't want to stay here. I can still meet up with my friends and maybe… I don't know, maybe I'll come back one day. But… I just want to go _home,_ Tou-san. Please.''

His father looks at him for a long while and then smiles sadly. ''Okay.''

* * *

Tenma doesn't tell anyone he's leaving.

No one visits him in the month that follow the conversation, just like they haven't visited him in the last two months either. It's something he thinks should be told face to face and besides, it's been weeks since he last messaged anyone other than his father and he honestly doesn't want to talk to them either.

Five months after the accident, Tenma finally leaves the hospital.

He has to use crutches, but at least he's walking on his own as he leaves.

It feels great to wear his own clothes again, instead of the hospital gown he's gotten so used to. The brunet has to admit that it was weird, looking at himself in the mirror, wearing normal clothes.

Seeing Sasuke again has him laughing for a good ten minutes.

The duo walks towards the car. ''Our plane is leaving in a few hours,'' says his father. He's spent the last few weeks packing his bags for him, still a little hesitant about leaving the day Tenma got out of the hospital. The younger brunet managed to convince him, though. ''It's two hours to the airport and we have to be there two hours early. But we still have some time before that… so, what do you say? Should we get some ice cream?''

The brunet doesn't say anything about it being the end of February and agrees instead.

* * *

Being back in Okinawa is… surreal.

Tenma has visited his childhood home when he still lived in Inazuma Town, of course, but it's different to be back with the knowledge that he won't have to leave anywhere in the immediate future.

The restlessness that plagued him in the hospital hasn't disappeared, but it's lessened, now that he's out of that room. He still has to use his crutches and that most likely won't change for a long while, if ever, but he can take walks along the beach with Sasuke and through the town he grew up in.

He still ducks his head to avoid being seen. There are reporters, even now, and strangers who recognize him – former captain of the best team in the junior soccer world – and he hates the attention it brings him.

He's been back for two weeks, walking through the small shopping district of his town, when he notices something in the window of the shop he's walking past.

The brunet stills, hesitating.

It doesn't last for long.

He left Raimon, left soccer behind, left _Inazuma Town._ He's not Raimon's captain anymore, yet somehow, somewhere, he's still holding onto that image of himself.

To the Tenma he can never be again.

What's stopping him, except for himself?

The brunet exits the shop fifteen minutes later. He's not sure if the shopkeeper recognized him – probably – but she didn't say anything either, instead merely helping him look for a color that would seem natural on him.

He's pretty sure his dad will help him with dyeing his hair.

Then he passes another shop that catches his attention, an optometrist.

 _Well, I've gotten this far._

He enters the shop and it doesn't take him long to find the colored lenses. They're quite expensive, but the brunet hasn't used his allowance at all in the last half a year, so he has enough to buy four different colors.

Twenty minutes later he steps out into the sunlight.

For some reason, he feels lighter than he has in seven months.

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma transfers to Kyuyo Jr. High as a second-year, a month after school started. The most notable feature about him are the crutches he uses to get around. It gets him a few curious looks, but no one wants to be rude by asking about it.

With his dark, chocolate brown hair, ever changing eyes – he has a habit of wearing different colored contact lenses every day – and apparently none sportive life, no one has any reason to connect the dots between the crippled transfer student and the world famous soccer prodigy Matsukaze Tenma.

If they share the same name, it's just a funny coincidence. Not like there aren't any more Matsukaze Tenmas walking around in Japan.

As far as the rest of the world is concerned, crippled Kyuyo student Matsukaze Tenma in Okinawa doesn't even exist and Inazuma Japan's former captain has disappeared from the face of the earth.

* * *

Fourteen months after the accident, Tenma finally watches the last match of former Raimon captain Matsukaze Tenma.

'' _Only a few minutes left with a score of 2-2! Is it going to end in a tie? Both teams are evenly matched and- wait! Matsukaze steals the ball from Amemiya! He has a free shot at the goal!''_

The Tenma on the screen dribbles forward, skillfully passing the Arakumo players that get in his way. When he's close enough to the goal, he slashes his arm out, turning, and the wind picks up around the ball. He kicks it harshly and the wind increases, blowing dust everywhere. _**''Storm Tornado Hurricane!''**_

'' _There it is! Matsukaze's famous shoot, Storm Tornado Hurricane! So far, despite many attempts, no one has been capable of copying it due to the incredible amount of stress it puts on the user!''_

And then it all goes wrong.

The tornado around the ball spins out of control.

Someone – Tenma – screams. Once the wind and the dust settle down, the ruined field is revealed. Pieces of earth and sand are scattered around, and in the middle of the destruction lies Raimon's captain.

'' _TENMA!''_

He stops the video there.

'' _ **I'm sorry, but you won't be able to play soccer anymore.''**_

* * *

 _It's impossible,_ the doctors had said.

The rest of the world agreed. _Matsukaze Tenma? He's done for._

Even his own father, despite all his promises, hesitates. _I just… I don't want you to get hurt again, buddy. What if next time… you really can't walk anymore?_

Staring at Raimon's laughing faces as they hold the cup after winning the Holy Road tournament for the second time, Tenma doesn't think about any of that.

The only thing that matters in that moment is the anger shimmering underneath his skin.

 _The world has forsaken him._

His team and friends, his own _family_ has left him behind, walking away while he was stuck in place. Turned their backs to him in his moment of need.

He remembers the last conversation between him and Tsurugi. The last _fight_ between them.

 _It's over, Tenma! Stop torturing yourself with all this, with asking about the team and watching the Winter Road! You're_ crippled, _you're never going to be able to play soccer again! Hell, it's a miracle if you'll ever_ walk _again!_

The rest of his team had been there. They'd forced Tsurugi to leave, but no one had contradicted his words.

It's the last time he'd ever seen them in person all at once. The next time he saw the whole team, it was through the TV.

Tenma slams his laptop shut and bites back tears.

* * *

It's early, not even five yet. The whole town seems to be sleeping still.

He sneaked out before his father was awake.

Tenma stares at the soccer field on the beach, where he used to play when he was a kid. It's the same field where he first played against Protocol Omega.

 _Crippled. Never able to walk again._

His crutches are lying on the ground next to him. Sasuke is lying next to him, watching his owner with sad eyes, as if he can feel the pain the brunet is in.

Tenma takes a step with his good left leg. The ground feels steady under his foot and he breathes out slowly. Here comes the hard part. He lifts his right leg and takes a step.

 _Pain._

He grits his teeth against it and puts more weight on it. The pain increases.

He ignores it and takes another step.

Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Ri-

His leg gives out under him and he crashes to the field. ''Dammit!''

Four 's all he can take. _Four_ steps.

Sasuke whines and runs towards him, nudging his face gently. Tenma sits up, forcing away tears of defeat, and hugs the dog. ''It's not fair,'' he whispers and the traitorous tears roll down his cheeks. He hides his face in his dog's fur. ''It- it's not _fair!''_

 _Matsukaze Tenma? He's done for._

* * *

It only hurts him, physically and mentally, but he keeps coming to the soccer field every morning, Sasuke beside him as the loyal dog he is. The only one who is there to see him struggling every single day, the only one to comfort him when he falls again.

Four steps. Three. Four, again. Five. Two.

He's not even sure who he's trying to convince. The times he falls to the ground, frustrated tears in his eyes, beads of sweat on his forehead and pain in his right leg, only remind him of how low he is now.

 _How the mighty have fallen_ indeed.

But then, a month after he started his secret training, he manages to reach ten steps and not fall.

Tenma doesn't allow himself to be happy.

Right now, he hasn't even left the starting line.

* * *

Right, left. Right, left. Right, left.

It hurts, but not as much as it used to.

 _You're healing,_ say the doctors, and Tenma almost snorts at that.

If it wasn't for his own work, he'd probably still be stuck with five steps.

The sun is just coming up, the sea reflecting the sparkling light, and the beach is completely deserted except for one person.

Right, left. Right, left. Right, left.

He gasps for air, ignoring the sweatdrops rolling down his face, and takes another step.

Right, left. Right, left. Right, left.

His legs are trembling and pain shoots through his injured one, but it feels better than before. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did the first time he did this, and the physical exhaustion feels _right._

Right, left. Right, left. Right, le-

He stops and his eyes widen.

Then he slowly turns around and drops to his knees. Sasuke runs towards him and whines worriedly. Tenma wraps his arms around the dog and hides his face in the soft fur. Tears fall from his eyes again and the sound that escapes from his lips is somewhere between laughing and sobbing.

He's done it. _He's done it._ Finally, finally all the frustration, the tears and the pain has paid off.

Two months and he has finally crossed the field.

* * *

Three months after first taking a step without his crutches and Tenma can finally get rid of them altogether.

 _Miraculous,_ whisper the doctors, _such a small chance of ever walking again on his own._

Tenma is almost, almost happy about that. But then he ends up watching a sports channel later in his room and he balls his fists.

 _Holy Road has started again,_ say the TV commentators.

Raimon is, unsurprisingly, participating.

So far they haven't lost yet.

* * *

A year after his accident – he has been walking for three months now – and for the first time, he does something differently for his secret morning training.

He's standing at the start of the field again, Sasuke sitting close by.

Right, left. Right, left. Right, left. Right, left. Right, left, right, left, right, left, rightleft, rightleft, rightleft, rightle-

Pain.

* * *

Rightleft, rightleft, rightleft-

 _Pain._

* * *

Rightleft, rightleft, rightleft, rightleft, ri-

 _ **Pain.**_

''Goddammit!''

* * *

He falls again.

It's been six months since he changed his training schedule. He's come far, but he _still_ falls every single time he tries this.

Then he remembers the news from yesterday – _after winning their second Holy Road, will Raimon get another trophy with the next Winter Road?_ – and grits his teeth. He wipes the sweat from his brow and ignores his trembling limps, exhaustion and pain wearing him down.

Tenma stands up.

* * *

The more time he spends running, the less he falls.

Two years after his accident, and Matsukaze Tenma finally picks up a soccer ball again.

No one knows about this yet. Even after a year and a half, no one has found out about his secret training and it will stay that way, if Raimon's former captain has anything to say about it.

His first attempt at dribbling goes a little better than expected.

He can run, he can make turns, and his body doesn't get rid of a decade of experience so easily.

But it still _hurts._

Twisting his leg hurts, and he's barely made it past the second empty tin can when he falls, harshly.

He keeps going for a little while longer, but his leg only keeps hurting, and eventually he stops.

He pretends he doesn't notice his frustrated tears.

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma has been forgotten by the world. The former captain of the Raimon Eleven, robbed from a promising soccer career by a horrifying accident.

No one has completed Storm Tornado Hurricane after him, and eventually the attempts stopped. _Too dangerous,_ people said.

 _Bullshit,_ says the creator when he learns about the apparent terror for the 'cursed shot'. _They just don't know how to do it right._

(Did you?)

He stills at that.

(You failed. You couldn't control it and you failed. And now you can't even complete a dribble parkour you used to be able to do with ease when you were only ten. Did you really know what you were doing?)

 _I did._

Because he remembers the accident with horrifying clarity and, more than the pain, he remembers what went _wrong._

 _It wasn't your fault, it was an accident,_ people had said when he was still in the hospital.

He disagrees with them.

After all, he was the one who continued playing when he had already injured his leg earlier in the match. He was the one who hid it from his team. He was the one stupid enough to use his strongest, most dangerous shot when the pain in his leg was telling him not to.

It's his damn fault and he's the only one who can correct it.

* * *

Rightleftrightleftrightleft _twist_ rightleftrightleft _turn_ rightleftright _twist turn turn_ leftrightleftrightleft _twist twist_ rightleftrightleft _and shoot._

He kicks the ball with his right leg and-

-it hits the net of the goal.

Tenma is breathing heavily as he stares at the ball, lying innocently underneath the net.

Two years and five months since the accident and he finally, _finally_ scores a goal.

''Yes!''

* * *

''Tou-san?''

Matsukaze Kichirou blinks and looks up from the book he was reading. ''What is it?''

His son is standing in the doorway of the living room. It took him a while, but Kichirou eventually got used to the dark locks and ever changing eye color – it's electric purple today. ''I want to show you something. Out- outside.''

It's rare for Tenma to seem so nervous about something, so Kichirou puts a bookmark in his book and then places it on the coffee table. ''Now you've made me curious, son!'' he grins.

The brunet smiles, relieved, and quickly leads his father outside and to the beach. When they reach the soccer field, Kichirou takes one look at the tin cans lined up there and immediately knows what this is about.

He's seen his son practice like this almost every day for years. It would be impossible for him not to recognize this.

Even so, he was not prepared for this. The brown-haired man turns to his son with wide, disbelieving eyes. ''Tenma,'' he whispers, his voice shaking. ''Are you- what- what have you been up to behind my back?''

The younger brunet shrugs. ''The doctors said I could never play again,'' he says softly and Kichirou only notices the soccer ball lying on the ground when Tenma walks towards it and picks it up. ''But I- I didn't, I _couldn't_ listen. Soccer is… it's everything to me. So I started training.'' He's not looking at his father, afraid of what he'll find if he does. ''The doctors said it was a miracle how well my leg healed, but… but I think it's actually because I started training.''

Kichirou hears the little quiver in his son's voice and walks towards him. He places a hand on the boy's shoulder and when electric purple eyes finally meet his own, he smiles. ''I should've known,'' he chuckles. ''You've always been stubborn. I should've known you would do something like this and succeed, too.''

The relief on Tenma's face hurts.

Ever since Aki's clear reluctance at visiting his son and after that, when his wife left them, the young brunet has been withdrawn, yet at the same time more dependant than he was even as a child. Tenma blames himself, Kichirou knows, and he's terrified that his last family will leave him too.

''Come on, show me what you've got.''

The teen grins and walks towards the parkour of tin cans. He places the ball onto the ground and simply breathes for a few moments.

Then he starts running and Kichirou's eyes widen at the speed.

Tenma quickly reaches the first obstacle and gracefully twists around it, to continue by immediately turning into the other direction to avoid the next. With skill and grace developed by years of practice, the brunet weaves through the parkour.

 _Left left turn twist right left left right twist right right turn twist twist left left right twist right turn left left twist._

After he passes the last tin can, he suddenly speeds up.

He launches himself forward, jumps and kicks the ball. It gets surrounded by a bright blue glow and then shoots forward with tremendous force, towards the goal. **''Mach Wind!''**

It hits the net and then falls onto the ground, smoke rising up from it.

Tenma turns to his father and almost smiles at the stunned expression on the man's face. He doesn't dare say anything, instead staying quiet and waiting.

After a few seconds Kichirou finally tears his eyes away from the ball and looks at his son. ''Tenma,'' he whispers and then he's running, running towards the boy. He catches the teenager in a hug and holds him tightly. ''Tenma, buddy, that was _amazing,''_ he whispers, tears gathering in his eyes. It's been so long since he's seen his son so vibrant, so _alive._

The loss of his friends and more importantly, the loss of _soccer_ changed the boy into a shell of his former self. To see him like this is everything Kichirou ever could've hoped for and more.

His son laughs shakily and hugs him back tightly.

* * *

''I want to go back to Tokyo.''

Kichirou pauses when he hears those words and turns to his son. ''You what?''

Tenma stares at the ground, fidgeting in place. Then he looks up – today his eyes are a pale red – and fixates a determined stare on his father. ''I want to go back to Tokyo,'' he repeats. ''For high school.''

His father turns off the stove and puts the spatula down. ''Are the high schools here not to your liking?''

It's a test, to see if his son is really as sure about this as he himself seems to believe.

And Tenma doesn't disappoint. ''They are,'' says the brunet, his voice sure and unwavering. ''But I want to go back. I _have_ to go back. Being back here, home… it was great, it really was, and I needed it. I needed the time to get over what happened. But if I stay here, I'll just keep walking away from my time at Raimon and that's not what I want.'' He balls his fists. ''Please, dad. I can't- I can't keep living in my own shadow like this, I-''

Kichirou's hand on his shoulder cuts him off and pale red eyes snap up to meet warm brown ones. ''I believe you.'' His father smiles. ''But I needed to know that you were certain about this.''

''Wha- tou-san?''

The man wraps his arms around his son tightly, burying his face in the dark hair, and his son automatically returns the hug. ''I'll start looking for an apartment in Inazuma Town. At least, I take it that's where you want to go?''

Tenma breathes in shakily. ''Yeah,'' he whispers finally, hiding his face in his father's shoulder. ''Yeah.''

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **I have absolutely no idea where this is going. If any of you have suggestions, feel free to let me know - ideas are always welcome!**

 **Anyway, should I continue this?**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	2. Homecoming

**Hey guys and welcome back to Out Of Sight! I got a ton of reviews and it was only the first chapter, thank you guys so much!**

 _ **D.N.S. Akina:**_ **Hm... that's a good idea, and Tenma's mother is probably going to make an appearance, but I'm not sure yet how! But thanks for the support!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **I'm glad you like this so much! ^.^**

 _ **AniSeanna:**_ **Thank you for the follow, favorite and review! I'm happy you enjoy this story!**

 _ **AmyGolden1104:**_ **Tenma is going to be a bit darker, yes, but I don't want him to 'hate' Raimon or something. But you're right, he's not going to be like he used to be - he's still cheerful and easy-going, but he's also hurt and won't go back to Raimon and forgive them immediately. He needs time to get over what happened and to make amends. He's not mistrusting, but he also won't foolishly believe everything people say anymore. Med school? Good luck! I think I'll have more than just three chapters before the end of September, but, well, we'll see! I understand if you don't have time to review on every chapter, I'm just glad you like them! Good luck with studying (poor you :/ that really sucks) and thanks for all the support!**

 _ **Cielmatica:**_ **Inazuma Eleven stories are life, though I'm also looking at other fandoms. I'm very glad you enjoyed it and I'm glad my writing has that kind of effect on readers - it's what I was going for, to be honest. Reasons for Raimon's abandonment will come later - they do have reasons, good ones, but that didn't mean they handled it well. Not that you can really blame them, I mean, they were only around fourteen years old. High school is gonna be interesting, yeah... anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

 _ **MistyLove:**_ **I'm sorry for making you cry... :( even though that was my intention...**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Hai, hai~!**

 _ **kit7652:**_ **Endou is going to be coach of the team, and Gouenji will definitely make an appearance as well. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as well!**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **Well, Raimon does have their reasons, but that will all come later. Anyway, I'm glad you liked it so far and I hope you'll like this chapter as well!**

 _ **Our very own Goddess of Drama, unmatched in his ability to be a dramatic little prat, but we love him anyway, yes I'm talking about our beloved Tieg:**_ **Hello there, love, how surprising to get a review from you XD I'm not sorry for making you cry though! Muhahaha! Anyway, my dear Drama Goddess, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! If you can call 'crying' 'enjoying'...**

 _ **Javachip69:**_ **I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **Lightonyx:**_ **Your English is not as bad as you might think, don't worry! Thank you for all the ideas, your review really inspired me. The Winter Road, in my mind, is pretty much the winter version of the Holy Road, so it's an important tournament as well. Since it's the start of the school year, it's spring/summer so there's no Winter Road here. Raimon and Tenma will need to work out a lot of their issues, and while I really like the idea of Tenma being afraid of hissatsu techniques, it doesn't really fit in with what I have so far... but we'll see what happens, right? ^.^ I don't mind the long message, I'm glad your so excited about the story! I hope you'll keep enjoying it! Don't worry, I could understand your message very well!**

 _ **ShadowStriker:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Tenma is not gonna be a ''cold-hearted bastard'' but he won't simply forgive Raimon the minute he sees them - it'll take work, they'll have to repair the trust between them. The boyfriend/girlfriend idea is good, but I don't want to introduce too many OCs and since Tenma spent three years in Okinawa, a character from the show is kind of hard... but I understand what you mean and I hope you'll keep enjoying the story anyway!**

 _ **Oddeye-ragingdragon:**_ **Hai, hai~!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **It won't be _that_ bad! XD  
**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **Thank you, I hope you'll enjoy future chapters as well.**

 _ **Solsette:**_ **Your first review? I'm honored! ^.^ I'm very glad you enjoy my stories so much! No, I don't really feel pressured with Still and Warped, and if I don't continue this I will just keep thinking about it. Anyway, I hope you'll like future chapters and stories as well.**

 _ **Milly86864:**_ **Hm... it's a really nice idea, but I'm afraid it doesn't really fit in with the story. I hope you'll like the way I've decided to write it, though!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **Raimon has their reasons for what happened, so don't judge them to quickly! There are certainly a lot of possibilities, and it was hard to choose, so I hope you'll like the decision I've made!**

 _ **kitrgr8786:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **LovelyKami:**_ **No, Tenma won't really take revenge. I mean, he'll give Raimon a hard time because he's hurt and angry, but he doesn't _hate_ them and so he doesn't want 'revenge'. Tenma won't exactly be like, ''you don't recognize me?'' I thought about it and it was tempting, but I chose something different - I hope you'll like that as well, though! It's definitely going to be about rebuilding connections and making amends, but that won't be easy - they all need time. There's going to be a lot of drama, the 'explosion' idea might just work! Hm... the idea about Tenma starting to look like his former self is definitely a good one and I think I'll use it! He won't exactly be 'his old self', because too much has happened and he has matured and grown, but he won't hold on to the hurt forever. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Not _all_ my stories are depressing! *huffs* just look at Time Twins. And... are you sure you're not triggered? It kind of looked that way to me, and Tieg agrees with me... anyway, hope you like this chapter~! ;)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews guys, I hope you'll like the way this story will go!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma stares out of the window of the car as the world passes by in a blur. It's a little cold for March, but he doesn't particularly care about that.

The truck with their possessions should already be at their new house by now, while the father son duo arrive later. The brunet almost sighs, but he's feeling too stressed to do so. His stomach is heavy and it's hard to swallow, but beneath that there's the slightest tremor of excitement in his body that makes it impossible for him to sit still.

''Excited?'' asks Kichirou when the younger brunet starts tapping a soundless rhythm on his leg. Tenma gives a start and then smiles sheepishly, and his father chuckles. ''I'm not judging you, buddy, I'm just amazed that you've managed to stay so calm.''

His son grins. ''Experience, Tou-san,'' he chirps innocently. ''I mean, I've had to deal with _you_ for three years, so I had to learn!''

His father shakes his head. ''Brat.''

''You know it.''

It doesn't take long for the first houses to start to appear and soon after that, they're riding through the busy streets of Tokyo. Tenma clenches his seat almost unconsciously and then breathes out slowly. Kichirou shoots him a quick glance but says nothing.

When the streets start to become familiar to the brunet, he doesn't know whether to take it all in or curl up in his seat and hide away from the rest of the world.

Suddenly his father places a hand over his son's, and while it only lasts there for a few seconds before retreating to the steering wheel, the teen still gives him a smile. ''You'll be fine, buddy,'' says Kichirou softly. ''I know you will be.''

Tenma swallows. ''Thanks, Tou-san…''

''Anytime, son.'' Then the man grins. ''But let's drop that for now! We're here!''

The brunet automatically looks out of the window at the building the car is parked in front of. It's not very big, just a two story house like any other in the street – Tenma's a little less familiar with this part of Inazuma Town – but the teen has to admit that it doesn't look all that bad.

''Come on,'' says his father, opening the door of the car, ''you should see the inside. I'm sure you'll like it.''

The teenager exits the car as well and follows his father to the front door. The man quickly opens it and leads them inside and to what seems to be a connected living and dining room.

It's not anything special. The wooden floors are made of dark mahogany and the lower half of the walls are covered in the same wood, while the upper half is a creamy shade of white. It's filled with boxes and there's no furniture yet, but something gives it a very 'homey' feeling.

''It's… it's nice,'' says Tenma, turning around to inspect every side of the room. It's, admittedly, small, but since he's only going to be living here with his dad and his dog, it seems strangely appropriate.

Kichirou grins. ''Thought you'd like it.'' Then he quickly proceeds to lead his son around, until they reach the last door on the second floor. ''And here's your room!''

He pushes the door open and the two step inside. Tenma tilts his head at the sight of it. It's obviously still empty, but he's already awed by it. It's quite big, but that's not surprising since there aren't a lot of rooms on the second floor. The walls are white and the brunet is already making plans to change that, but the thing that really catches his attention are the windows.

There are three windows. A vertical one that, despite being quite small, is pretty high as well in the wall opposite the door. Right of the door are the other two windows, one that's big and covers more than half of the wall, while the other one is right beside it, touching the ceiling. Unlike the vertical one, this window is horizontal.

All in all, the room is very open and light. The brunet spins another circle as he looks around, a slight smile tilting his lips upwards. ''I like it,'' he says after a long moment.

''I thought you would,'' agrees Kichirou, coming to stand beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder. ''It's very you, and I'm sure it will be even better once you start decorating it.'' Then the man grins, almost mischievously. ''If you want, we can even paint it.''

Tenma turns his wide eyes to his dad. ''Are you serious?'' he gapes. He's been asking for years if he could paint his walls, but neither Aki nor his mother wanted to let him. At his father's nod, a wide grin starts spreading across his face. ''Thank you thank you thank you!'' he jumps and wraps his arms around his father's neck in a hug. ''You're amazing!''

Kichirou laughs and hugs him back. ''But you have to pick out the design yourself,'' he tells his son eventually. ''And the colors. I'm perfectly willing to go with you to buy the things we need and to help with the actual painting, but if you really want this, you have to be the one to be responsible for it.''

Tenma just grins. ''Of course!''

* * *

They have two weeks until the new school year begins and they both have to go to work and school. While it sounds a little crazy, father and son have decided to use the first week to settle in and finish making the house liveable, with then a week left to explore and get used to their new surroundings.

The first day, they take care of the kitchen and the living room, since those are essential, at least according to Kichirou. Tenma then sleeps on the couch while his father uses an extra mattress for the time being.

The second day, they take care of Kichirou's room and the dining room. Tenma, once again, sleeps on the couch, but he doesn't mind, especially since they haven't even started on his room yet.

The bathroom is finished quickly the next day, the essentials already being there, and it's actually starting to look lived in. They even have time that evening to go shopping for paint and other things they might need.

The next day is entirely spend on painting Tenma's room. It's messy, it's clumsy, and it's way more fun than it should be – especially when father and son end up fighting a paint war.

But, at the end of the day, they've made quite some progress.

Day five is used to finish painting the room and day six is spend with waiting for the paint to dry and touch up on some other things in the house. Eventually, by day seven, they finally end up furnishing the brunet's room and at the end of it, they're both exhausted but impressed by their own work.

''Well, bud, I think you should go into architecture,'' grins Kichirou as he stares at his son's new room. The walls opposite and left of the door are swirled with blue, purple, pink, orange and white, which stretches out onto the ceiling and creates a beautiful picture of the sky at various times of day.

Other than that, they moved in Tenma's bed, desk and various closets – either for clothes, books or other things he might need to store away. A carpet in shades of white and blue covers the light wooden floor and with the brunet's possessions placed across the room, albeit a little messily, it looks very light, open, and most important of all, lived in.

''Thanks,'' grins the teen, enjoying the sight of his new room. The sky walls were his idea and he didn't think it would end up quite this amazing.

Kichirou ruffles the younger male's hair. ''Now, how about we go for some ramen? I'm sure you know some good shops around here and I'm too tired to cook!''

* * *

It's a few days later that Tenma finds himself wandering around the familiar city. It has changed a little, but it's still almost exactly like he remembers. The ramen shop, Rairaiken, where he used to go sometimes, the field at the riverbank, the tower looking out over the houses…

His father is taking care of some things concerning his new job and Tenma didn't feel like staying home and doing nothing, so he decided to take a walk. He doesn't have a real destination in mind and so just walks around the old, familiar places he used to visit a lot only a few years ago.

When he reaches Kogarashi Manor, he pauses. His old home hasn't changed much, except for the removal of Sasuke's doghouse.

A sigh breaks past his lips and currently sapphire blue eyes gaze sadly at the large house. Neither Kichirou nor Tenma informed Aki of their plans. Unlike his mother, his relative actually kept in contact, sending birthday and Christmas cards. However, she never called or visited, and the brunet didn't either.

Part of him wonders if it was out of pity. _It could be possible,_ because more than anything, Aki is kind. That was the reason she visited him faithfully every week even when she didn't want to, when she felt so uncomfortable in that empty, white room. Out of love or obligation?

 _Why did she come when she didn't want to?_

No, that's not right. He has a lot of questions, but that's not the one.

 _Why did she leave?_

She had been supporting him before he even realized he needed it. She had been there when he needed her, always, so why did she leave when-

What was it about the accident that made her so detached?

 _I just don't understand. Why didn't she_ care?

She saw it, she _must've_ seen how miserable and desperate he was. He was wasting away in that empty room, without people and with wilted flowers on an empty nightstand and while she came, while she visited, she wasn't- she _didn't-_

She was _there_ so why didn't she _do_ anything?

If she could see how much he was hurting, then why did she hover between there and not there? Because every visit, she held something back- and what that is he doesn't know but he was always painfully aware that it was there -and part of him knows or maybe just _thinks_ that it was because she _didn't want to be there._

She didn't want to be there but she forced herself to come anyway.

Maybe it would've been better if she didn't, because _knowing_ his presence is unwanted hurt so much less than actually _seeing_ it.

Tenma pretends not to feel the way his eyes burn and instead continues walking, not daring to look any longer at the place he used to call 'home'.

* * *

The new uniform is very different from the one from junior high. The blue pants are the same, but now it has a short-sleeved, white button up shirt with either a cream colored, sleeveless sweater or a blazer in the same color as the pants. It's finished with a tie that's a shade darker than the pants, decorated with a bright yellow lightning bolt.

Tenma tugs at the sleeveless sweater he decided to wear. It's comfortable, but also a lot different from the uniforms he's used to wearing.

A glance in the mirror and he grimaces. Lime green eyes stare back at him, framed by dark, chocolate brown hair. While still wavy and with the unique, whirlwind-shaped locks, it's less obvious with the dark color and mixed with the change of eye shade, he looks nothing like he used to.

He's nothing like Raimon's former captain.

Part of him wonders if he can even call himself that.

It's been so long that he's not sure if he still knows who _Matsukaze Tenma_ is.

 _(Matsukaze Tenma? He's done for.)_

''It looks good on you.''

Tenma glances up at the mirror and catches sight of his father, leaning against the doorpost. Kichirou smiles warmly when he meets his son's eyes and enters the room, walking up to the brunet and placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. ''Different,'' he adds, ''but good.''

The younger Matsukaze returns the smile. ''Thanks,'' he says softly. ''It's… nothing like before.''

Kichirou tilts his head a bit. ''Is that bad?''

Tenma looks at his reflection again and stares at the face in the mirror for a long moment. ''I don't know.''

His father bites his lip and then forces himself to smile as he pats his son's shoulder. ''Anyway, I made breakfast!'' he steers the conversation away from the heavier topics. ''Your favorite, because this is a special occasion. How late did the induction ceremony start again?''

''Noon,'' answers the brunet, allowing the man to guide him out of the room and down the stairs towards the dining room. Indeed, two plates are already waiting for them and they soon sit down at the table. ''Honestly, Tou-san, that's the fifth time you asked. Don't tell me you're having memory problems? That's a sign of getting old, you know.''

Kichirou shakes his head at the mischievous grin on the younger male's face. ''Cheeky brat,'' he mutters, but he can't hide the upward twitch of his lips.

* * *

''-your best and make our school proud!''

Clapping rises from the audience and Tenma politely joins in as the principal finishes his speech. The gymnasium soon becomes one chaotic mess as everyone rises from their seats and tries to leave.

He waits for a bit, until most of the students have left and it's calmer, before he stands up and starts making his way to the exit. Soon he steps out into the sunlight and he looks around.

Raimon High is a lot like their junior high equivalent, albeit bigger. Despite that, it feels familiar to the brunet – despite having only been at Raimon Jr. High for half a year, it felt way, way longer, with everything that happened to them.

Tenma quickly notices the group of students gathered around a large board – that must be the new class register. The brunet swallows, suddenly nervous, and walks towards it and, with a bit of pushing, gets a spot where he can see the lists.

He doesn't find his name on the lists of class 1A and 1B, but then he notices the familiar kanji spelling _Matsukaze Tenma_ on the list for class 1C. He tries to ignore the heavy feeling in his stomach as he reads the rest of the list.

Most names are unfamiliar, with the exception of three. _Kariya Masaki, Kageyama Hikaru_ and _Nozaki Sakura._

Unconsciously, Tenma breathes out in relief and then moves away from the board, glad to be away from the cluster of students. Instead he moves to one of the trees and sits down under it, grabbing the bento he prepared.

 _Well, it could always be worse. At least I'm not in the same class as Tsurugi, Shinsuke and Aoi._

The brunet is a bit surprised to find that Sakura apparently joined Raimon. He followed his former team closely, and the additions of Matatagi, Ibuki and Kusaka – the latter two should now be second-years – did not go unnoticed. However, it seems that Sakura decided to transfer to Raimon for High School as well, and he can't help but wonder if any other Earth Eleven members will be walking around too.

After finishing his bento, Tenma puts the empty box in his bag and stands up. He stretches and sighs, before making his way towards the school. Many other students are having the same idea, since the introduction lessons will start soon.

It's not hard to find classroom 1C and as the brunet enters, he looks around in interest. Wooden desks are standing in neat rows, a teacher's desk at the front. Nothing unusual. It's bright, though, from the large, half-opened windows which allow a lot of natural light to enter the room.

As for the students, it's already quite full. Most of them are chatting with friends or getting to know each other and the overall atmosphere is light and cheerful.

Tenma would've faltered at the sight of his former teammates, had he not prepared himself for it. Kariya and Hikaru are sitting behind each other, next to the windows – the purple-haired boy must've dragged the defender along, otherwise he never would've gotten here so early. The tealhead is not exactly known for being on time.

The brunet almost cracks a smile at the thought and turns away. He searches for an empty desk and once he finds one, he places his bag next to the seat and sits down. It's somewhere in the middle and a little to the left.

He soon spots Sakura as well. She's talking with a few other girls, close to Kariya and Hikaru, and Tenma tears his eyes away from her.

It's good, to see them like this. Carefree. Happy.

He never expected his teammates from Earth Eleven to visit daily – some of them didn't even live in Tokyo at the time – but they didn't even bother to call, or to message him. In the beginning they did, but as Raimon slowly left, so did they.

 _Were they ever really there to begin with?_

He doesn't dare think about the answer to that question.

The brunet forces the thoughts away, instead focusing on the clock. It shouldn't be long until their homeroom teacher starts the lesson.

Luckily for him, the woman in question arrives soon and calls the class to order. Her introduction is swift but warm and Tenma has a feeling he'll like the middle-aged woman. ''Now, when I call your name, I'd like you to introduce yourselves a bit. Age, hobbies, dislikes, things like that.''

It's a bit childish, but no one really seems to complain and soon, they are already halfway through. ''Kageyama Hikaru-kun,'' is called and the boy in question stands up.

He's taller, but his smile is as bright as it always had been. ''Hello everyone! My name is Kageyama Hikaru and I'm fifteen years older, almost sixteen,'' says the bubbly forward, ''as for my hobbies… well, I love soccer! It's really, really great!'' no one seems surprised at that. With Raimon's fame, it's not very shocking that people recognize Hikaru. ''Other than that… well, I don't really like toast.'' He grins sheepishly at the ending of his introduction.

The teacher nods with a smile. ''Thank you, Kageyama-kun. Then we have…'' she checks her list, ''Kariya Masaki-kun.''

The tealhead stands up. Like Hikaru, he's grown, and his hair is a little longer, yet he still has the same predatory smirk. ''Kariya Masaki, pleased to make your acquaintance! I'm sixteen years old and like Hikaru-kun, I really like soccer,'' no surprises there either, ''and I dislike studying. It's boring.''

He sits down, ignoring Hikaru's sharp hiss of his name. The teacher, however, simply smiles and continues.

After 'Koyanagi' finishes her introduction, the teacher calls for ''Matsukaze Tenma!'' the brunet rises from his seat, hyper aware of the stares boring into him from all of his classmates – seems like his name isn't as forgotten as he thought. The three stares from his former teammates are definitely the worst.

Raimon's ex-captain doesn't dare look at them. That would give him away immediately.

 _Why am I worried about that?_

Instead he smiles, not like his old beaming ones, but a smaller, politer one. ''My name is Matsukaze Tenma, it's very nice to meet you all,'' he tells the class, forcing himself not to fidget and to keep his voice steady. ''I turned sixteen recently. Um, hobbies… I really like reading. I don't really have any big dislikes, but I guess being cooped up inside for a long time would be one.''

Both are true, Tenma reflects grimly as he sits down. Six months in the hospital did nothing for his love of the indoors and he had to find some way to spend his ever growing free time – first when his friends started visiting less and less, and then when he moved to Okinawa, before he started his training.

Reading was a way for him to lose himself in another world.

He wonders why he didn't introduce himself in a different way. Why he didn't say _I love soccer,_ because it's no less true than three years ago. Why he didn't dare look at his former friends.

The rest of the introductions go by smoothly and soon they move on to other topics – schedules, homework, classes, subjects, events later on in the year and clubs. ''You are expected to join a club by the end of the week,'' explains the teacher. ''Since it's a hard decision because there are many to choose from, this afternoon there will be a market of some sorts. Every club has a stall, where they introduce themselves and try to gather members for their clubs. If you already know where you want to go, that's fine as well, you're not obligated to be there, but I recommend it. It's quite informative and who knows, maybe you'll change your mind.

''It's possible to change clubs later on, as well, so don't feel too pressured,'' the woman smiles. ''You can even join more than one club if you want to, but you will be responsible for making sure the schedules work together. Other than that, your final decision must be made by Friday, so be sure to hand in your application on time!''

A few other things are discussed, but it isn't long before the short lesson ends. Tenma grabs his bag and soon leaves the classroom. The hallways are full, but not as bad as it could be. Most people are still in the classrooms, moving slowly as they catch up with friends and chatting with new people.

Tenma has only just left the classroom when he hears his name. ''Matsukaze!''

He turns around and almost tenses at the sight of Hikaru. Kariya and Sakura are a few feet behind him, staring at him intently. The boy himself is biting his lip uncomfortably, and, when noticing he has the brunet's attention, smiles weakly. ''Ah… I, uh…''

 _I don't want them to know._

The realization comes like a slap to the face.

Tenma hadn't been sure what he'd do in Inazuma Town, but he knew he had to come back.

He couldn't stay away any longer because if there's one thing he knows, it's that the problem wouldn't solve it. Whether it can be solved at all is a different question, but he needed to do _something_ about it.

But what?

The idea of talking with people he used to know had crossed his mind before, but as he stares at Hikaru's dark gaze, he feels himself lock up. Because honestly, what can he say?

 _Did something change as drastically for you as it did for me?_

Did they even notice when he left? They hadn't talked to him in months so when did they finally realize- how did they- what…

What would they do if they knew Matsukaze Tenma, their Matsukaze Tenma, is attending the same school?

 _No, not theirs. Not anymore._

Had he ever been?

And so, he plasters a confused, polite smile on his face. Hikaru doesn't seem to know what to say, so Tenma instead tilts his head just the slightest bit, ''Um… I'm sorry, Kageyama-kun, was it? Is there something I can help you with?''

Hikaru pauses and his face falls, but he masks it so quickly that the brunet is not sure if he imagined it or not. ''Ah, no,'' says the forward, his weak smile growing a little stronger. ''Sorry, you just had the same name as someone we, I, used to know… though you don't really look like him. I'm sorry for bothering you, I was just hoping…'' he trails off and shrugs uncomfortably.

Tenma lets more confusion fill his face. ''It's fine,'' he says. ''No harm done, right?''

The forward laughs weakly at that. ''Right,'' he agrees and fidgets a little. ''I, um… I should probably- my friends… I should go,'' he finally mutters and quickly turns around, walking back to Sakura and Kariya.

His former captain merely fakes a confused blink, shoots the three soccer players another look, and then continues on his way.

Once the brunet is sure he's out of their line of sight, he ducks into the nearest bathroom and relaxes now that most of the noise of the hallway has been blocked out. He walks towards one of the sinks and stares at the mirror above it, caramel brown eyes staring back.

 _Why are you getting so worked up about this?_

It's stupid. He shouldn't be. He has barely spoken three sentences to them so _why_ are his hands shaking the way they are?

Why does he care so much when he doesn't know if _they_ care? They reacted to his name but _why?_ Did they want to ask him why he came back or why he left- would they be as shaken about it as he is or would they not _care_ , would they act like he didn't exist or would they avoid him or would they act like _nothing ever happened-_

 _Could I do that? If they decided to pretend nothing happened, or if they apologized, could I really forget everything?_

He's broken out of his thoughts when the door opens. The brunet quickly pretends to be washing his hands and then, just as hurriedly, leaves. He makes his way through the hallways and soon steps outside, following the stream of new students towards where he suspects are the club stalls.

His suspicions are quickly proven correct when he sees the first advertisements for different clubs. It's very colourful and impressive, the way they're trying to lure potentials club members, and Tenma chuckles a little when he sees the mascot of the basketball club dressed as a giant basketball.

There are even more clubs than in Jr. High, it seems. Calligraphy, mathematics, swimming, judo, kendo, shogi, cooking, manga, dance…

The brunet smiles at the sight of all the interesting clubs and while it all seems fun in its own right, there's nothing that really stands out to him. Eventually he makes it to the back of the market, where he notices another stall. It's less crowded than the other ones and also less outstanding, but Tenma can't help the twinge of curiosity that drives him to walk towards it.

The only people there seem to be the actual club members, conversing with each other in a friendly way. When they notice the brunet, the leader, seemingly a second-year, smiles at him. ''Good afternoon,'' he greets, ''interested in the library committee?''

''Hello,'' Tenma merely shrugs and returns the smile. ''I'm not sure yet. I haven't really found anything really worthwhile so far.''

The boy grins. ''I think the other students would disagree with you on that,'' he says with a look at the other, more crowded stalls. ''Anyway. You like reading?'' he asks, gesturing for the younger boy to take a seat on the opposite side of the table he's seated at.

The former soccer player gives a nod and sits down in one of the chairs provided. ''Hai, I started reading a lot a few years ago.'' There's no need for him to tell every stranger he comes across his life story, after all.

The older student nods. ''Well, that's good. Even if you don't join our club, reading is a lot of fun. If you do, though, it's an added bonus.'' One of the other club members, an older girl, clears her throat and the other teen gives a start. ''Oh! How rude of me. My name is Komuro Anzai, the president of the library committee. Nice to meet you!''

Tenma laughs a little at the display. ''It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Komuro-senpai. I'm Matsukaze Tenma, first-year.'' He's glad to find that no one seems to react to his name. ''I'm curious, what does the library committee do?''

''Well,'' says Komuro, grabbing a sheet of paper lying on the table in front of him and shows it to the brunet, ''as you can probably guess, we take care of the library. We work through a schedule that we make at the start of the year. If you want to change it, you can send in a request and we'll look into it, but if you want to swap a day because it works better, you're supposed to handle that with the other club members themselves. Anyway, as for our duties, basically making sure the library is a-okay! We work at the information counter, so if students have questions or want to borrow books, they'll come to us. Other than that, we put the returned books back in their original spaces and generally just help people find stuff they need.'' Then he grins. ''Of course, there's the added bonus that you have free access to all the books in the library, even those you'd usually need a pass for. And there's a private reading space for the committee members, so there's no need to reserve a private work room.''

Tenma nods and takes a look at the sheet Komuro shows him. It's a list of duties, like the president described, and a schedule from what seems to be the year before.

It doesn't look very hard, if he's honest. Shifts for an individual member are only once a week for a few hours – nothing too hard. ''Hm,'' he hums to himself and then looks at Komuro again. ''It's really tempting.''

''But?'' the president prods, grinning. ''It sounds like there's a but coming.''

The brunet fidgets a little and shoots a look at the paper sheet in front of him. ''Well, I'm not sure if I want to join… there's another club that's caught my attention, but…''

''In that case,'' says another voice – the girl who reminded Komuro to introduce herself. She sits down and smiles, ''there's another option. Nice to meet you, Matsukaze-kun, I'm Katsuragi Matsuko, vice-president.'' She quickly gets back to business. ''Anyway, there are also school shifts. You would have to take two shifts a week, either during a break or a free period, and then you'd have time for other clubs after school.''

Tenma grins at that. ''That sounds great!''

''Well, should I write your name down?'' offers Katsuragi. ''We'll work out the new schedules next Monday, so you'll have enough time to decide if you want to join another club and have a school shift.''

The brunet nods gratefully. ''Yes, I'd like that a lot. Thank you very much.''

Katsuragi and Komuro quickly work out the details and soon Tenma takes his leave, with a ''good luck with the other club!'' from the president and a thumbs-up from his female friend.

They seem very nice and Tenma doesn't think he'll regret his decision to join the library committee.

As for the other club he might join, he has just reached their stall – the most crowded one there is.

 _The soccer club._

It's as busy as one would expect from the most famous club in school. Not only boys, but also a lot of girls are looking around – ever since Sakura and Konoha's recruitment for Inazuma Japan, it has become legal for girls to join school clubs as well, a highly popular decision, it seems.

Tenma takes a deep breath and braces himself.

He makes his way to the soccer club stall.

The members themselves are all dressed in uniforms, though unlike in Jr. High, there are three different ones here. The brunet absentmindedly remembers the school's site stating that there are three teams instead of due, due to the overwhelming amount of new members in the past few year. A dark blue for the third team, white for the second team, and bright yellow for the first.

Most members are clad in white and blue, talking with interested students and explaining the workings of the club. Tenma ignores them all and walks towards the stall directly, laughingly small in comparison to the amount of people it draws.

There are a few videos playing from previous matches and a few pictures of hissatsu techniques are straw out for everyone to see. A list of requirements to join the club and the teams, together with the training for every team.

The brunet reads it through, making sure his face is a mask of indifference, and takes a look at the videos and pictures. A few of them show his former teammates who are now second and third-years, like Shindou and Kurama.

''Are you interested in joining the soccer club?''

Tenma tenses at the- _familiar, oh so familiar_ -voice and swallows, before turning around.

The first thing he notices is that Kirino has changed his hair.

Compared to three years ago, it's a little shorter and instead of two pigtails, he now wears it in one low ponytail. Of course, Tenma already knew this – he's seen enough matches on TV to know that his former team has changed over the years – but seeing it, _actually seeing it,_ feels different.

Realizing that the other boy is still waiting for an answer, the brunet attempts a polite smile, hoping it looks better than it feels. ''Ah, I… I was just looking,'' he says, and he suspects he's the only one who hears the slight quiver in his voice.

Kirino smiles at him and moves towards his side. ''That's okay too. I mean, it'd be nice if we get more members, so feel free to look around all you like.'' The defender is dressed in the yellow uniform of the first team, which looks a lot like the one from Jr. High, the big difference being the white lightning bolt crossing the shirt.

His thoughts scream at Tenma to _go away, you don't want to walk with him,_ but something keeps him from excusing himself. Instead he desperately searches for something to say, anything, but he comes up short.

There are so many things he wants to ask.

 _Why did you leave? Did you notice when I moved away? Did you_ care?

But he doesn't.

The idea of an answer, if it's cold indifference or a stream of apologies, causes his hands to shake and a heavy feeling to settle in his stomach. The words he so desperately wants to ask are stuck in his throat and it's like he's physically _incapable_ of saying them.

''Have you played soccer before?''

Strangely, it's Kirino's voice that pulls him out of his stupor, and he nods dumbly. ''Uh… yes, I have. I used to play on a team, but that… that didn't go well.'' He shrugs uncomfortably. ''Never joined one after that, though I kept playing.''

And why, why is he saying so much? It feels stupid and pathetic to keep talking about this, as if he's begging for attention. And maybe he is. Maybe there is a part of him, a small part, that wants Kirino to figure out who he's talking with.

The defender smiles sympathetically at that. ''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that,'' he says and Tenma wonders if his voice is supposed to sound reassuring, ''but don't worry, our team's not like that. Our coach things teamwork is very important and so do we, so if anyone ever has a problem, we'll help them with it, whatever it is.'' He shrugs lightly. ''We're just like that. We never leave anyone behind.''

 _Except for me, at least._

The thought comes out of nowhere and Tenma almost, almost smiles bitterly. He doesn't doubt that Kirino believes his own words, no matter how pretty they are, because it's _true._ Raimon cares about more than just victory – they're friends before teammates and the team doesn't leave anyone behind.

That is, with the exception of their former captain.

Everything Kirino said is true, _so why did they leave?_

Aware that the defender is still watching him, Tenma smiles. ''That sounds great,'' he says and it's _so hard_ to make the words sound cheerful when his stomach churns and his eyes burn. He forces the muscles in his face to stay in place, despite how uncomfortable the movement feels, and prays his former teammate won't see anything unnatural about it.

Somewhere he's aware of his own voice, excusing himself and giving some random reason for why he has to leave, and Kirino's smile and ''well, I hope to see you around!'' and then he's moving through the crowd of students and his eyes _burn._

The club market is left behind him and he breaks out into a run.

He finds himself between the trees growing next and behind the school, the silence broken only by birds – everyone is either inside or at the market.

 _Why am I acting like this?_

He moved on, he should be over this- it's been _three years_ so why- he shouldn't be so… so _affected_ when he sees- when he _talks_ with the ones he used to call friends.

There's no _reason_ for him to act like this.

Yet he does.

 _So why?_

There are so many answers he can give but none of them are true. _Liar._

He doesn't know. He just doesn't _know._

 _(He's done for.)_

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **And that was chapter two! So? What'dya think? Anyway, again, thanks for all the support and ideas, they were really helpful! I didn't go with one of the stories you guys came up with but I certainly allowed myself to be inspired by them!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and until next chapter!**

 **Of course, if you have any more ideas, feel free to tell me because what I'm working on now is just a draft!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	3. Shapes

**Guys as much as I appreciate the support, it's almost one in the morning and I don't want to respond to all these reviews. I'm going to anyway.**

 _ **inazumaeleven1234dt:**_ **I'm glad you like it~!**

 _ **Yuki Kushina:**_ **Thank you for all the compliments, Yuki-san, I'm glad you enjoy my stories so much ^.^**

 _ **sesshxkagii99:**_ **Tenma is definitely going to be colder, after everything that happened, but at this point it's mostly focusing on his own issues and not his interactions with Raimon - that will come alter, though!**

 _ **D.N.S Akira:**_ **Yup, Earth Eleven's in on it too. It's not surprising that they didn't visit Tenma, after all, they live all over the country, but they also didn't keep in contact. Endou, Gouenji and Natsumi... well, it's complicated with them. They weren't as reluctant as Raimon and the others, but they stopped visiting him too. They'll get more screentime though, but it's not as if they're completely faultless. Gouenji will get more screentime too, but I'm not sure if he'll have a ''brotp'' moment with Tenma yet. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. As for the characters you named, most of them, with the exception of Shuu, are from the future and this story follows the actual canon idea that the future peeps won't ever return. So even if they did know, they wouldn't be able to do anything about it. As for Shuu, I'm not sure what I'll do with him yet.**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **I understand why you'd like to see that, but Gouenji, Endou and Natsumi also made mistakes. In three years, they haven't contacted Tenma, so while they'll definitely be important, it's not as if Tenma's not hurt by them - he is, and he won't _allow_ them to help him so easily.**

 _ **grapplingheart:**_ **Well, Tenma is resentful, but a large part of that is directed at himself. Moreover, it's not the main focus - he's angry, but he doesn't hate Raimon and he will get over it eventually. This mostly focuses on the process of _moving on_ and not the process of being resentful. Thank you very much for your compliments, I'm very glad you like it so much. Fanart...? Wow, that hasn't happened before! I guess I have a tumblr...? I never actually use it and therefore have no idea how it works. Your best shot would probably be Discord, but if you ever make fanart for one of my stories, feel free to PM me so that we can work something out! ^.^**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **I... believe you want Tenma to be resentful...? :'D You're welcome, though, I'm happy to update (most of the time)!**

 _ **MistyLove:**_ **This chapter is mostly dedicated to 'join the soccer club' or 'make a run for it', as you put it. The soccer club changed a little, yeah, but in Galaxy it's confirmed that girls are also slowly being allowed to play soccer - Sakura and Konoha, for example, so the idea that after three years, girls can join high school teams doesn't sound so far-fetched. Tenma's identity reveal will come later~! Muhahaha~!**

 _ **Oddeye-ragingdragon:**_ **They do remember him, they just don't recognize him.**

 _ **Aquila Aqua:**_ **I'm glad you enjoy it so much, then!**

 _ **Milly86864:**_ **I hope you'll still enjoy the rest of the story!**

 _ **AniSeanna:**_ **Tenma won't reveal himself for quite a while. He will, but he still needs to go through some stuff to reach that point. That must be a magical playlist! XD I'm glad you enjoy this story so far!**

 _ **Lightonyx:**_ **Yeah, your English is a little rough sometimes, but I've seen a lot worse! If you just keep practicing, I'm sure you'll learn in no time! You're absolutely right when you say that Tenma is going to have a hard time facing Raimon again - the hurt is still fresh, and the healing process won't be easy. I'm not spoiling, you'll just have to wait and find out! I'm glad you like my stories so much ^.^ Don't worry, it's understandable. There are some minor mistakes, but like I said, just keep practicing!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Mission accomplished, muhahaha~**

 _ **Aura:**_ **You're very welcome! Yup, Taiyou's at Arakumo High, but he'll make an appearance later.**

 _ **Skycastle:**_ **That's an interesting idea, and I might end up using it later on, but I don't think it really fits in with what I've written now. Thank you for the suggestion though!**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: yada yada, don't own, etc.**

 **Anyway, onto the story, the sooner I upload this the sooner I can sleep. Enjoy!**

* * *

''How was school?''

Tenma pauses at his father's question, his chopsticks hovering uncertainly halfway between his plate and his mouth. He looks up, meeting his father's inquiring gaze, and mutters a, ''it went fine.''

Kichirou frowns and puts his own chopsticks aside at the obvious lie from his son. ''Buddy?'' he asks carefully, not wanting to somehow make the younger brunet uncomfortable. When the teen doesn't react, he frown. ''Tenma, what happened?''

The brunet bites his lip and hesitantly looks up again. ''I just… I met some of my old friends,'' he says, his voice soft and careful.

Kichirou's eyes sharpen. ''Are you alright?'' he makes sure his voice is steady and doesn't give any of his sudden apprehension away.

Tenma nods and his father would almost think he's lying, if it wasn't for the almost confused look on his face. ''I… yeah,'' he replies after a few seconds. ''They honestly didn't do anything, or something. To be honest, they- they didn't even recognize me.''

The teen smiles, but it's an empty one, and albeit the bitter tone in his voice is carefully concealed, Kichirou knows his son well enough to hear it.

He's not sure whether to be relieved or angered at the apparent lack of interest from Tenma's former friends.

''I joined the library committee.''

The older male blinks at that and quickly smiles. ''You did? Well, it's not such a surprise, with how much you hide in your books nowadays,'' he jokes and is rewarded with a slight smile. Barely there, but a smile nonetheless. ''So, what does this library committee do?''

As Tenma gives his father an outline of his new club activities, Kichirou tries to ignore the heaviness settling in his stomach. He can barely contain the urge to march to Raimon High and tell every single 'friend' his son had exactly what he thinks of them.

But he knows that the teen wouldn't accept that and as he looks at the careful upwards tilt to his son's lips – so different from his beaming grins – and the dark bags under currently brown eyes, he also knows that no matter what, he could never do it.

Not if it means destroying that last shadow of a smile, however faint it may be.

* * *

Tenma's second day at Raimon High starts as uninteresting as possible.

Or, at least, that's what he likes to think.

Truly, nothing really noteworthy happens, but the brunet can barely drag himself out of bed. The thought of seeing anyone he used to know makes him feel almost nauseous and if it didn't mean prolonging this torturous wait, he would've asked his father if he could stay home.

But he's perfectly aware that that would only make it worse, so instead he dresses in his new uniform and gathers his books. Soon after he finds himself in the bathroom, looking at his quite impressive collection of contact lenses.

After a few moments of hesitation, he decides on a bright aqua and only a few minutes later, he joins his father for breakfast. ''Nice color,'' comments Kichirou with a look at Tenma's eyes. ''Remember, we have an appointment at the hospital this afternoon.''

The only answer the brunet gives is a quick nod and he barely speaks with his father, too caught up in his thoughts about the coming day and therefore missing the concerned glances Kichirou shoots him.

* * *

When Tenma eventually reaches Raimon High, with ten minutes to spare until classes start, he's almost disappointed by how… boring everything is. If he expected to run into his former teammates, he's thoroughly disappointed, and he's not sure whether to be happy about that or not.

He doesn't think about it any longer and instead makes his way to his new classroom.

Hikaru, Kariya and Sakura seem to have lost all interest in him, even though he can see them stiffen when his name is called during roll call.

 _Have they told the others about the classmate with my- with Tenma's name?_

He ignores that thought and instead forces himself to focus on what the teacher is saying.

Lunch eventually rolls around and as the brunet hunts for a good spot to eat, he stumbles across a large group of people – first years, mostly – gathered. He barely has time to wonder what they're looking at when he hears it.

The thumping of footsteps on ground. Laughter. Shouts.

'' _Pass!''_

'' _Come on, score!''_

'' _Nice one!''_

Tenma's throat is suddenly very, very dry.

Without being completely sure what he's thinking, he pushes himself past the group of students and towards the front and sees, for the first time in three years, a live soccer game.

The yellow shirts give away that it's a practice match – or rather a demonstration for the new students – of the first team.

Tenma's not actually sure who is part of said team, but he can guess, and as he stares at the figures in yellow running around, it's all too easy to notice the familiar sights.

Kirino's pink hair. Nishiki's long ponytail. Tsurugi's pale complexion.

 _No._

 _(Get away.)_

The brunet flinches back as if burned and whirls around. Again, he pushes past the other students, but this time to get away _(away!)_ from the field. Once he has room to actually move again, he walks quickly, barely stopping himself from breaking out into a run.

Only when he's inside the school again _(away),_ does he calm, if only slightly, and balls his fists furiously. Part of his anger is directed at Raimon, something he thought he let go of years ago, and he's fuming with the realization that after all this time, they can still get to him.

The other part, the larger part, is angry at himself, for that exact reason.

He came here to resolve his issues, to accept what happened and move past it, but all the progress he's made since he left has been undone.

He forces the thought out of his mind and tries to focus on his previous objective. Food.

He's looking for a possible spot to eat when a voice calls his name. ''Matsukaze-kun! Wait up!''

The brunet whirls around and comes face to face with the girl from the library committee. ''Katsuragi-senpai?'' he asks quietly.

The older student tilts her head as her eyes move up and down his face, a frown forming as she does so. ''Are you alright? You look a little pale.''

Tenma forces himself to nod and smile politely. ''Ah, I'm fine, thank you.''

Katsuragi lets it go. ''Alright then, I just wanted to let you know that we'll be meeting the day after tomorrow as a meet-and-greet. You don't have to come, but I thought I'd just let you know. We'll send you an email with the details later today.''

''Thank you,'' says the brunet again, more than a little grateful for the distraction. ''I think I'll be able to join you.''

The girl smiles. ''Great! Anyway, I'll see you soon, so bye for now!'' with that she hurries along, not even giving the younger student a chance to say anything.

Tenma watches her go and then sighs, putting the short conversation aside in favour of finally finding a spot where he can eat.

* * *

Tenma stares blankly at the white wall in front of him, pretending not to notice the world around him. He's aware of his father next to him and some other people scattered around the waiting room, but he doesn't acknowledge him anyway.

Kichirou, more than aware of his coping mechanism by now, lets him and merely focuses on the magazine he's reading. They have to sit there for a while, but both father and son are used to it and merely wait until their name is called.

They enter a small, white office. A black desk with papers and a computer, some chairs and an observation table. A man in a long white lab coat greets them. ''Good afternoon, Matsukaze-san,'' he shakes both of their hands, ''it's been quite a while since we last saw each other.''

''Indeed it has been, Takahashi-sensei,'' says Kichirou as they all take their seats at the desk. ''I hope the years have been good for you?''

The doctor smiles and nods. ''They have been,'' he confirms and looks at Tenma, ''and I believe they have been for you as well.'' The teen nods, a little sharply, and forces a polite smile on his face. ''That's good. Now, there are some test we want to run and some things we wish to talk about.''

* * *

The drive back to their house is silent and Kichirou can't help but look at his son out of the corner of his eyes. Tenma is quiet, staring out of the window with an unreadable look on his face.

''Buddy…'' Kichirou trails off, wondering what could ever make this better. He would've gone for an ''I'm sorry'' in any other case, but he's more than aware that his son has heard those words way too much in the last years.

They've never done anything for him.

'' _They might be sorry,''_ Tenma once told him, one late night where they both stayed up watching old drama movies, _''but it doesn't change anything. And besides, they'll just move on with their lives like everyone else.''_

''It's fine.''

Kichirou sighs, already expecting those words. ''It's not.''

The teenager keeps his eyes on the world outside his window. ''I expected this, honestly. Really, it's fine. You know what everyone said, it'll always be this way unless I get that surgery.''

His father bites his lip. ''You should get it. If I just work-''

''No, Tou-san!'' Tenma finally looks at him, stormy aquamarine eyes harsh and determined. ''You're doing enough. Even if you did work harder, it could take years before we have the money.'' The fire from a moment before dies down and the brunet looks back to the road in front of them. ''Besides, I can walk. I can run and play. That's more than anyone ever expected, so… I'm fine with it. It's not perfect but it could be so much worse.''

Kichirou wants to push, but they've had this conversation so many times before and repeating the old arguments won't change anything.

So instead he drops the subject and instead asks what Tenma wants for dinner.

* * *

That same day, Tenma is lying on his bed and staring at his ceiling.

The light of the setting sun paints everything in colors of gold and turns the orange part of his wall into a glistening inferno, but he pays no attention to it.

Instead his mind is occupied with one, simple question.

 _Should I join the soccer club?_

Even after three years, Tenma still loves soccer, loves the feeling of wind rushing through his hair and the sound of his heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears. He doesn't think he'll ever stop loving it.

But joining the Raimon team means seeing his former friends again.

He may have gotten away with playing dumb in front of Hikaru, Kariya and Sakura, but that was flimsy at best. A first-year soccer player with no small amount of skill, especially when it comes to dribbling, who goes by the name Matsukaze Tenma? He doesn't even need to use his hissatsu techniques to be found out.

And while being found out is one thing ( _a thing that makes his stomach clench uncomfortably and his hands shake and his throat feel tight_ ), not being able to avoid his former team is something else entirely.

And there's no doubt about it – if he joined Raimon, he would have to be there for practice.

What's more, he's afraid.

He's terrified. Of what, he's not sure. Facing his former team? _Having_ to face them without a mask to hide behind once they find out who he really is? Being rejected, again?

Perhaps a bit of all three. They're so closely entwined that he can't fear one of them without fearing the others as well.

But at the same time, there's just this… nagging thought, which he eventually can't ignore anymore.

It makes no sense.

He knows Raimon, has known them through all their adventures and during the three years he only saw them on the news. He _knows_ them and maybe they have changed, just like he has, but at the time of the accident, they were the same.

There is a reason they were his friends.

Maybe he was wrong about some of them – he might be a good judge of character but he's not flawless, and he'll never pretend to be – but it's not just Raimon. It's Taiyou and Yuuichi and Endou and his mother. It's all of them.

He never thought that any of them would leave him. They were to kind, they were important to him and he thought that he was important to them as well.

And if none of them were who he thought they were, was his life here before just a lie?

No.

He's been here for so long, lived that life for years before everything fell apart, and if there's one thing he knows about it, it's that it was _real._

So it makes no sense… why Raimon walked away when he was stuck in place.

They cared for him. After everything they went through together, there's no way they didn't care for him. So was it just not worth it to continue caring after he turned out to be useless?

What was it? _What,_ exactly, was it that made them feel justified to just _leave?_

And if he joins the soccer club again, will he have to face that… thing? Whatever it is?

If it's because he was useless to them, a black stain on their glorious story, would they change their minds if he proves them wrong, if he shows them _I'm still here,_ or would they pretend he didn't exist?

Not that that would be much of a change. They've been doing that perfectly for three years now.

He saw them, after winning both the Holy Road and the Winter Road again and again and _again,_ and there was no regret, no hesitation, no acknowledgment that they used to have another captain, another friend.

It's not like he's been following them so closely that he knows every single thing about them, but in the things he did see, they never even mentioned him.

The rest of the world has gotten really good at pretending he doesn't exist.

And if he joins Raimon now, that cover will be broken. His safe haven– not Okinawa, no, but the anonymity that has hidden him for so long – will be gone. Torn to shreds, like the muscle and flesh and skin of his leg all those years ago.

Maybe that's what scares him.

Lights shining into the shadow corner he has created for himself, revealing him to all those who have thrown him away and laughed at him and told him _you're done for._

He might be walking again, he might be running and playing, but he's not where he used to be. He's not at the top he used to be, the shining golden platform raised above everyone else that Raimon occupies.

It's still just a question if he can ever reach it again.

And if he joins the soccer club, if he reveals who he really is, all eyes and cameras will be turned towards him, towards the _fallen captain_ or whatever name they come up with, and he'll be haunted by pitying looks and fake-supporting smiles and voices saying _no matter how hard you try, you won't ever reach them again. You're done for._

It makes him want to throw up.

Somewhere he wonders if he'll ever reach the stage he used to stand on, the stage his _friends_ still stand on, and the sheer impossibility of the task makes him clench his eyes shut and hug his pillow close to him.

He buries his face in the soft material and pretends the darkness of his closed eyelids will always be there to hide him from sight if he needs it.

He's been hiding for so long that simply the _thought_ of stepping into the light makes him want to laugh bitterly.

As far as the world is concerned, Matsukaze Tenma never existed. They moved on, lived their lives happily, are _still_ living their lives happily, as if the captain of the team that _saved their planet_ never existed.

But, Tenma supposes, they've gotten their wish.

As far as he's concerned, Captain Matsukaze Tenma stopped existing when he finally let go.

* * *

Tenma makes his way to the library, where the committee is supposed to meet up for their first, unofficial meeting. He pushes one of the double doors open and slips inside. The library is very large, with shelves filled with books and tables for students to work at. Large windows provide natural light and left of the door is an information counter, where he can see several people already gathered.

He walks over to them and recognizes both Katsuragi and Komuro, surrounded by a bunch of other students. When the club president notices him, he waves cheerfully. ''Matsukaze, glad you could make it!''

The brunet returns the wave with one of his own, although it's more timid. After a moment of hesitation, he walks behind the long bar and seeing as no one protests, he joins the rest of the group. Komuro pulls up a chair for him and when Tenma has joined them, the president stands up and grins. ''Well, everyone, as you already know I'm the president of this club! Anyway, not everyone is here, since some people are busy, but you'll meet them later. Schedules and rules will be worked out later as well, this is mostly just a friendly introduction and a way to answer possible questions.''

The rest of the half hour that was scheduled for the meeting is filled with introductions and small talk, some questions to clear things up and basically just getting to know each other. By the end of it, Tenma can honestly say he's looking forward to it – the friendly atmosphere makes him feel right at home.

As people start to leave, the brunet is approached by Komuro. ''Yo, Matsukaze, I was wondering, how is the whole club thing going for you?'' he asks curiously.

The former captain pauses and involuntarily, the grip on his bag tightens, even as he plasters on a fake smile. ''Ah- um, I still haven't decided on that.'' Or, more like, he hasn't given it any thought yet.

On one hand, the idea of joining the soccer club and having to face his former teammates makes his stomach churn, but at the same time, it's so _tempting._ To play matches, on an actual team, to celebrate victory and smile and laugh and _play._

Komuro must've seen something in his face, for he purses his lips thoughtfully. ''Hm… walk with me for a moment?''

Seeing no reason to refuse, Tenma nods. The president leads him out of the library and through the school. The hallways are barely occupied, yet Komuro doesn't talk. Instead he leads them to a side entrance of the school and onto a small, almost garden-like part of the school terrain.

They find a bench where they sit down and Komuro fixes the brunet with an unreadable gaze. Tenma averts his eyes uncomfortably, hyper aware of the older boy's scrutiny of him.

''From what I've seen,'' says Komuro eventually, voice serious unlike his usual, cheerful tone, ''there is something you really like, a club you want to join, but you're scared of something.''

The brunet swallows and turns his gaze – currently a burning orange – to his new… friend? Colleague? Komuro is leaning his chin on his fist, elbow resting on his knee, and watching him with curious eyes. The silence is turning just a bit awkward, yet Tenma still doesn't speak.

The older student sighs, realizing the younger teen won't say anything, and shoots Tenma a smile. ''You know, if you don't want to tell me, just say so,'' he tells him. ''But remember, I'm your senpai. It's my job to help you! So if you want to talk, I'm here, alright?''

Tenma bites his lip but nods slowly, appreciating the offer. After a few moments he sighs, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his legs. ''I… I want to join a certain club because I really like what they do there, but… there are some people there. People I knew from middle school.''

He stares at the ground, at the small petals of a nearby flower. ''We were friends,'' he adds softly, and he has to pause for a second to find his composure again. ''But… something happened, and… it didn't end well.''

''And now you're scared of facing them again,'' Komuro fills in softly, a sympathetic look in his eyes. ''That's… rough.''

''I suppose it is.'' Tenma's lips quirk up into a humourless smile.

The older boy sighs. ''I won't say I know what you're going through,'' he says eventually and Tenma looks up half-heartedly. ''But if you really love that club, would you avoid it just because of the past? If you get stuck in memories, how are you ever going to move forward?''

Komuro smiles encouragingly at him. ''What you do with your former friends is your choice, but you can't let them dedicate your life. Stay away from them if you don't want anything to do with them anymore, confront them if you want answers, forgive them if you believe they deserve a second chance.

''But, whatever you do,'' says the president, not an ounce of amusement in his voice, ''don't forget. Don't let those memories rule you because that will only hold you back, but don't pretend they never happened either.'' Komuro pushes himself up from the bench and turns to the brunet, looking down with a warm half-smile. ''You're the only one who can create your path, Matsukaze, the only one who can determine where it will go. Don't let others decide that for you. And remember,'' his voice turning gentle, ''as long as you're alive, you can shape that path however you want.''

The president's smile turns into a grin again, and he salutes jokingly. ''Anyway, I'm off, or Katsuragi is gonna have my head! Hope my advice can help you somehow!'' and he's running off, leaving the brunet behind.

Somewhere, through the mess of thoughts in his mind, he can find it in himself to wonder if it's a library committee thing to run off without a greeting.

The thought is so ridiculous that Tenma cracks a smile, finally tearing his eyes away from where Komuro disappeared inside the school again, and instead lifts them to the sky. He leans backwards, fingers curling around the edge of the bench to keep himself from falling.

His smile melts from his face and he sighs softly.

Komuro's right. He knows that.

But like most things, it's easier said than done.

''As long as I'm alive, huh?'' the quiet words are barely audible and Tenma closes his eyes.

Because isn't that just interesting?

( _Matsukaze Tenma? He's done for._ )

Even after he lost his ability to walk without crutches, when it seemed desperate and hopeless, he tried.

It didn't matter that he kept falling, or that he succeeded in the end. He _tried._

Everyone said that he was finished. His friends ignored him, his mother left him, his father tried but didn't _believe._ And yet…

And yet he tried, anyway.

 _And look where that got you._

He's at Raimon, once again. In Tokyo, in Inazuma Town. Wondering if he should join the soccer club.

Should, not could.

 _Because I can._

The realization strikes him and his breath catches.

 _I can. It's not a matter of if it's possible or not, it's if I want it or not._

A choked laugh breaks past his lips.

His eyes burn and his hands tremble and his throat is tight, and he laughs. It's strangled and uncontrollable but it's _genuine_ and what might have been signs of crying – _tears, trembling, choking_ – are, at the same time, signs of _victory._

( _Tears of joy, too excited to sit still, unbelievably speechless._ )

He has made it this far already. _Against all expectations_ and doesn't that describe him perfectly?

 _Against all expectations_ he convinced Raimon to fight.

 _Against all expectations_ he made captain.

 _Against all expectations_ they won.

And again. They won.

They defeated Fifth Sector, they defeated the Second Stage Children, they defeated Ixal Fleet. They fought and were defeated and they fought and they _won._ Every single time they were brought down, they climbed their way to the top with their bare hands, holding on to the slightest thread of hope to _rise._

Against all expectations, against all odds, they rose to the top and stayed there.

But he didn't.

He fell from grace when he was at his highest. _The higher you climb, the harder you fall,_ and he fell to the very bottom.

Yet, against all odds, he climbed and he may not have reached the top he once stood on, but he has reached another.

There's something, a part of him he thought he let go of already, a shadow of the former _Matsukaze Tenma,_ that has always connected _soccer_ to _Raimon._

It all started that way, didn't it?

( _A small, furry body clutched in his arms, a shadow blocking out the sun. His mother's voice, desperate in a way he never heard before, and then something- a ball -out of nowhere._

 _A ball, a soccer ball, and a lightning logo._ )

His path started with both soccer and Raimon, but maybe it's time to change it. _''As long as you're alive, you can shape that path however you want,''_ is what Komuro said, and he's right.

Tenma has hold onto both parts of that memory for as long as he can remember, and eventually _Raimon_ changed to _The Team._ To Shindou, Tsurugi, Shinsuke, Aoi, Hikaru, Kariya, to Everyone, but that's not how it started.

Maybe he's been so focused on reaching the place he once was at, that he's lost sight of the other ways he can go.

After all, he doesn't have to be Captain Matsukaze Tenma to play soccer, right?

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **It's almost one in the morning here, I'm exhausted, I'm going to bed. Goodnight. Or morning. Or whatever is appropriate in your country. I'm about to fall asleep on my laptop so I honestly don't care XD**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	4. Dawn

**Welcome back to Out Of Sight!**

 _ **Frost:**_ **Well, it's true Fei would be an awesome character in this story, but I don't want to make it too big. I'm not sure about Tsunami yet - don't worry about Endou, though, that will be resolved eventually. The track club... well, that's certainly interesting, but it doesn't really fit. Nice idea though!**

 _ **Coco Baldwin:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **No library committee in this chapter, but they will make an appearance next time! Mizukawa Minori? That's actually a really interesting idea... who knows, I might use it! I'll definitely give it some thought. Thanks!**

 _ **Sonia Kumar:**_ **I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! I love torturing my readers XD I'm not sure yet about the role the library committee will play, but we'll see! I already planned out quite a bit about Raimon's reaction to Tenma, so I hope you'll enjoy it once it's there! Enjoy! Huh, not sure about how big the time difference it, but it's definitely a few hours!**

 _ **Ariel12:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **Tenma7:**_ **I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far, I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 _ **Gouenji7:**_ **Just wait and see~!**

 _ **Catmeow123:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Thank you for the compliments, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Property of KNMC:**_ **Well, joining the team is going to be a little different than expected... I'll try not to use my laptop before I go to sleep, don't worry! ^.^**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **I'm glad you liked it! Endou, Gouenji and Natsumi will have more screentime later on, don't worry about that! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **IeGBestfriend:**_ **Sankyuu, Ath~! Don't worry, I'm sure I'll trigger you again soon!**

 _ **:**_ **I'm glad to read that!**

 _ **Maria12:**_ **Glad you like it!**

 _ **fox127:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **jo94837:**_ **I'm glad you like it!**

 _ **OblivionWings:**_ **Thank you for the compliment, I hope you'll keep enjoying it!**

 _ **Luna127:**_ **More about Endou, Gouenji and Natsumi will come later, so just be patient~! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

 _ **ke56565:**_ **That's an interesting idea! I'll keep it in mind!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

The soccer section of high school is even more impressive than the one at junior high. The soccer building is in Raimon's familiar shades of blue, yellow and white, a huge lightning bolt above the entrance. Large windows let in the sunlight and it seems like the building could fit at least two soccer fields and then some.

Tenma, having made his way to the part of the school he has so far avoided, takes a moment to stare at it. A breath of awe escapes him. Raimon _really_ likes to show off where their fame mostly comes from, don't they?

The only building the brunet is aware of that could actually compete with this one is Teikoku's, and that's saying something.

He shakes himself out of his trance and unconsciously straightens as he walks through the glass doors that automatically slide open for him. The inside is as amazing as the outside. Light colors, a high ceiling and more room than seems necessary. There are four large sliding doors, these ones made of shining metal, two in the back wall and one both left and right from the entrance.

In the right side of the room are comfortable couches and chairs, looking way too modern for a mere school club with their blue pillows and shining white metal. On the other side of the room are a few vending machines and tables with chairs. An information desk – and why does a school sport club have an _information desk_ – is directly in front of the entrance, between the two sliding doors. A woman is sitting behind it, typing away at a computer, and there are some other people scattered around the 'lounging' side, but otherwise it's mostly empty.

Tenma frowns at the blatant show-off from the school. Raimon Jr. High might be famous, but Raimon High School is even more so. Soccer is currently _the_ top sport in the world and more than just playing and winning, it's about the sponsors and the fame. It's always been an important sport, but with the creation of hissatsu techniques and every discovery made later on, it's only grown.

It makes his skin crawl, to see things like this. He's always loved soccer and the only reason he played was because he wanted to, but he's well aware that some other people only do it for the fame and the money. In Jr. High, soccer players are still protected from most of it, but High School is free game.

He walks up to the reception desk and clears his throat to get the woman's attention. She looks up and while she smiles, Tenma can see her eyes taking him in sharply, scanning him, assessing him. ''Good afternoon, what can I do for you today?'' she asks politely and friendly.

The brunet would've been fooled if he hadn't dealt with Fifth Sector, El Dorado, the Grand Celesta Galaxy and the sponsors and reporters that came after that. But he won't let her know that so instead he returns her smile. ''Good afternoon, ma'am. I was wondering where I could sign up for the try-outs for the teams?''

''So you want to join the soccer team?'' she asks as she looks for something he can't see. The brunet nods cheerfully and hums in confirmation, and as the woman pulls out a paper, she adds, ''well, it's always great to have more people! I'm Fukuyo Naho, one of the club's advisors, so depending on what team you'll be assigned to, you'll be seeing me around.''

Fuyuko hands him the paper and he thanks her politely, already scanning the paper. Nothing much, just basic information like name, age and class, and a large 48 printed twice in bright blue in the corner. ''Once you actually join the team, you'll get a more serious assessment,'' the receptionist tells him, ''but this is just for the try outs. If you could fill it in and give it back to me now, please?''

Tenma nods, taking the pen she hands him and quickly writes everything down. Once he's done, he gives Fuyuko both the paper and pen, and she tears off one of the blue numbers. ''There you go, just make sure you bring this to the try-outs and exchange them for your jersey at the start. Do you know the details?''

''Ah, no,'' he admits sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. ''I'm afraid this was kind of a spur-of-the-moment decision.''

The receptionist smiles kindly at him. ''That's fine, too. The try-outs are tomorrow, and start half an hour after classes, but you're supposed to be there fifteen minutes earlier. There will be a few ranking matches and the trainers and older players will be observing them. They'll let players play for a while and judge them and once they know who will fit there best, they'll switch them out. The better players will be allowed to play longer, so that the judges can get a good assessment of their skills.''

Well, that's certainly different from Jr. High – but with more than one team, Tenma has to admit it sounds logical. ''So basically, the longer you're in the matches the higher the team you'll be placed in?'' Fuyuko nods in agreement and the brunet thinks for a moment. ''Hm… how many players on a team?''

''Twenty, give or take.'' At the brunet's wide eyes, the woman shrugs. ''Raimon is the most famous soccer high school in Japan, we're bound to attract lots of students. Three teams is the standard, but most years a fourth and sometimes even a fifth is created. They're disbanded quickly, though, since at least fifteen percent drop out and the rest moves up to the higher teams.''

Tenma grabs the small piece of paper with his number and thanks Fuyuko. Then he quickly leaves the soccer building, thinking over all the new information.

He already knew Raimon was currently the most famous soccer club in Japan, but this is definitely impressive. If there are twenty players for every team, and there are five teams at the start of the year, it means there are more than one hundred members in the club in the first month.

Talk about overkill.

* * *

The next day after school, Tenma takes his time changing into his PE clothes and getting to the outside soccer fields, because they obviously need more than one, where the try-outs are apparently located. When he arrives there, it's already swarmed with students – both participants and other students who want to watch.

He moves through the crowd and after a bit of searching, finds the main sign up point. A large table and people dressed in Raimon's jerseys – the second and third-years, probably.

Tenma is quickly approached by one of them. ''Hey, can I help you?'' asks the boy politely, his dark blue shirt showing he's part of the second team.

''Ah, yes, I needed to exchange this for a jersey?'' he shows the boy the piece of paper with his number. The second-year takes it from him, scans it for a moment, and then disappears behind the table, where boxes are standing, but Tenma can't see what's inside them.

Soon enough, the boy returns, handing Tenma a sleeveless, green jersey to be worn over his PE shirt, a large 48 on the back. ''You're on field two, that way. Just cross out your name on the list and wait until they start,'' says the boy, gesturing in the direction of the right field. ''Good luck and have fun!''

''Thank you!'' Tenma moves away from the table, pulling the overshirt on and walking towards the correct field. Other teens are already gathered them, about half of them with green jerseys and the other half with orange ones. He finds the list the boy was talking about, lying on yet another table, and scans the many names until he finds his own. He crosses it out and makes room for others.

It's nosy and crowded, but the atmosphere is light and the brunet can't help but smile a little at all the nervous and excited teens running around. Not only boys, but also lots of girls, and he's glad to find that the new ruling of both genders on a team has gotten such a positive response.

Soon enough, a loud voice asks for attention and despite the loud chatting from his peers, it's heard clearly. The brunet turns to the source as the noise around him dies down.

Tenma's eyes widen just the slightest bit.

Confident in a way that he's seen only a few times before, demanding attention without being forceful. He's standing too far away for the brunet to really make out any details, but his voice is strong and gentle like it's always been and that one reminder leaves him breathless.

''Welcome, everyone! I'm very glad to see we have so many volunteers this year,'' says the young man and there's a genuine smile on his lips as he looks over all the new students. ''Today, I'll be in charge of the second field. I'm also the trainer of the second team, but even if you're on a different team, I'd be glad to help if you need me. My name's Tsurugi Yuuichi and before anyone asks, yes, I'm related to Tsurugi Kyousuke. He's my very annoying emo brother and I don't think he's had his coffee today, so be sure to stay out of his way,'' he adds the last part jokingly, probably trying to reassure the nervous first-years. It works, the teenagers laughing slightly at the way the trainer makes fun of Raimon's stoic ace.

Tenma's blood feels like ice.

 _Yuuichi had come to visit him in the hospital, despite his obvious reluctance. He tried to hide it and he did a good job, but the slight tension in his shoulders and the lines around his eyes gave him away._

 _Even so, Tenma had appreciated it._

'' _Did you know Kyousuke is actually addicted to chocolate? Not even pure,'' joked Yuuichi, his voice lowered as if he was telling a secret, ''but white! I swear, if we ever have some in the house, he'll have found and devoured it within three hours.''_

 _Tenma smiled. ''Really?'' he'd asked, trying in vain to muster up some of his formerly limitless energy._

 _Yuuichi's own smile had dimmed just slightly, but he'd covered it up quickly. ''Yeah, really. Next time you want something from him, bribe him with it. It's guaranteed to work.'' And he'd placed a hand on the brunet's hair, ruffling it playfully. ''So when you get out of the hospital, we'll just have to try and make some for him, ne?''_

It'd been about four weeks after that faithful match and they'd gossiped about Kyousuke and Raimon and soccer in general, and it'd been _fun_.

Yuuich was as king and gentle and strong as he always was, joking around and cheering him up and _staying,_ even though his reluctance to visit had been almost palpable at that point.

Come to think of it, that was the last time Tenma talked with him.

They never did make that chocolate.

* * *

Most of what follows next passes in a daze.

Tenma is only vaguely aware of moving towards the field and sitting down on the grass. He thought he was prepared for this. Thought he wouldn't have any close contact with the people he used to know and he doesn't, not really, but at the same time… he hadn't expected _Yuuichi-san_ of all people to be here.

His former team – both Raimon and Earth Eleven – is one thing. He can be angry at them, can push everything else to the background and hide it behind a wall of venomous thoughts and the urge to scream and _hurt,_ because anything else is, at this point, still too raw and too painful and he can allow himself to be defensive when faced with his friends, can allow himself to stay quiet and pretend _not_ to be who he is.

But Yuuichi, _Tsurugi Yuuichi,_ is not someone he was expecting. Not someone he knows how to deal with.

Because there's no anger, no barely contained flames that devour everything else. Yuuichi hadn't been his friend like everyone else, he was older and wiser and Tenma never had to be _Captain_ in front of him. He could allow himself to be vulnerable in a different way, be his own age and leave the decisions to the more experienced player without fear, because Yuuichi was kind and understanding and supportive all at once.

And he never _had_ to be there. Never was obligated to visit, yet he did, even though his reasons not to were valid. They were the same as his brother's, but Kyousuke had been his best friend and they'd been closer than anyone else in the team.

Yuuichi didn't have to visit, yet he did.

And then he didn't.

* * *

Tenma's watches the match in front of him with weary eyes. He focuses on it, pushes the other thoughts out of his mind, and inspects the hopeful players carefully.

He might not be a strategic genius like some of his teammates, but he was captain for a reason and he _knows_ talent when he sees it. He can pick out those who play for actual fun and those who are arrogant, believe too much in their own skill and not in their teammates.

The best players are a mix between those two ends.

Confident in their own skill, gaining just that little extra that can only be achieved with _wanting to win_ for fun and not to be the best, being able to have fun with the team and _be_ a team.

It's rare to find someone like that who hasn't been part of a team, not just on a team but _a part of it,_ and as he watches, Tenma can't help but see the skill level between him and these new players.

Lots of them have played on teams before, of course, but they haven't been _the best in Japan_ and _the best in the Galaxy_ like he has. There's a lot that's important in soccer – a good team, confidence, a drive to win – but even though it's a team sport, individual skill can make or break it.

And Raimon's first team, undoubtedly, contains some of the most skilled players currently in Japan, even stronger through their bonds but strong enough in their own right.

Tenma might not be part of them anymore, might not have played on a team for three years, but he was their captain and he's given everything and then some to claw his way to where he is now.

And from the few Raimon matches he has seen, he can't help but suspect that he's still very much on their level.

Players are being switched in and out and the brunet can see a few people clad in yellow on the other side of the field, watching the match, judging the new players.

That's going to be the biggest obstacle here.

Not hiding his name, because why would people in the first team learn the identity of every single person in all the four or five teams? Not avoiding them, because he doesn't have to, not really, not with the hair dye and colored lenses.

It's hiding his skills.

Not even that, actually.

It's about hiding his own personal playing style.

They've played together for so long, able to read each other instinctively, knowing when and where the others would be, what they would do. It's a form of closeness that only comes from playing together and then some extra, from facing danger and uncertainty together.

Those bonds might be broken, but the knowledge isn't gone.

He might act flawlessly, pretend he's not who he actually is so well everyone believes it, but if he doesn't change his playing style, it's all over.

Just then there's another player switch. ''Numbers 46 to 50, prepare to get on the field! Players 18, 22, 24 and 47, please leave the field and report to the information desk!''

Tenma stands up from the grass and stretches, loosening his muscles a bit as he follows the other new players. He moves to the side of the field, waiting for the switched out players to get back to bench. The four players on the green team walk towards them, all of them tired and sweating, and as Tenma waits for them to pass them, only one thought rings through his mind.

 _Can I really do this?_

He breathes in slowly, letting his body relax. He's done this so often it isn't even scary anymore, despite all the eyes watching him, all the people judging him. It's familiar ground despite not having stepped on it for so long.

With only a second of hesitation, he steps over the sideline and onto a real field for the first time in years.

 _I can._

* * *

''Isn't this exciting?''

Hayami isn't even surprised when Hamano slings an arm around his shoulders, having gotten used to the other teen's enthusiasm after all the years they've been best friends. Instead he adjusts his glasses and keeps his eyes on the new players entering the field.

They've just assigned four people to the fourth team selections and four new hopeful players are switched in. A quick scan doesn't leave him very impressed yet, but looks can be deceiving.

All four boys seem to be first-years, two with identical faces – twins – while another one has bright orange hair and the last one has dark messy locks.

''They don't look very good,'' says Hamano, falling down on the bench next to him.

''Don't be rude,'' scolds the other boy slightly. ''They could be hiding more than we might think.''

His best friend gives him an overly dramatic look. ''What happened to the you who would agree with me on stuff like this?''

''He met lots of crazy strong players, which taught him not to underestimate other people without knowing what they're capable of,'' Hayami deadpans. ''Now shush, the match is continuing.''

Hamano grumbles something but quickly focuses his attention on the game in front of them. Joking around for a while is one thing, but not doing their assigned tasks is something else entirely.

Nothing really stands out for a while. The new players are good but not impressively so and the match continues on like normal. ''Number 47's pretty good,'' mutters Hamano eventually, eyes focused on the orange-haired boy. ''Nice form, fast too.''

Hayami nods absentmindedly, throwing the subject of their conversation a quick look and sparing a moment of appreciation for his skills, but then his focus returns to the dark-haired boy. ''48 is good too,'' he adds. ''Very fast.''

''Really? I hadn't noticed,'' says his best friend, a little surprised. They stay silent for a while. ''He's fast, true, but not by-''

They both fall quiet when number 48 suddenly breaks past the player guarding him, shoots forward and steals the ball from the other team.

It's fast. Very, very fast.

''Well,'' laughs Hamano softly, ''I've been proven wrong. He's not only fast, but he has _balance._ Think he's played on a team before?''

Hayami shakes his head. ''I don't recognize him, not even from Jr. High matches.'' His eyes follow the dark-haired boy easily and he whistles. ''Wherever he comes from, he's _good.''_

His teammate hums in agreement.

* * *

Tenma breathes slowly as he sits down on the grass, having finally been switched out.

That… was quite the workout.

He may have been practicing by himself for _months,_ but playing with others is something completely different. And even if it wasn't the level he used to play, he's still exhausted by the end of it.

It's a good exhausted, though.

His muscles burn and his breathing is erratic and heavy, but a weight he didn't even know was there has lifted off his chest.

The brunet grabs his water bottle from his bag and takes a few sips from it, watching the last few minutes of the match. A girl attempts to score, and it's an impressive attempt, but it ultimately fails. Soon after that, the match is called to an end and the trainer in charge of the field – _Yuuichi_ – steps up and smiles at all of the exhausted teens.

''Great job, everyone! I must admit, there was a lot to see today!'' he says, voice and grin encouraging, and gives them a thumbs-up. ''I hope you're all satisfied with the results as well! Anyway, next Monday the new teams will be announced, so be sure to check out the information board in the main hall, alright? Now, have a nice weekend and we'll see you all next week.''

While listening to his noisy peers, Tenma stands up and collects his bag. He doesn't bother changing out of his PE clothes – he'll be going home immediately after this, anyway – and instead swiftly moves through the crowd and away from the fields.

Storm clouds are gathering overhead, and belatedly, the brunet remembers the weathercaster predicting a storm for tonight. A sigh breaks free from his lips and he hoists his bag further up his shoulder, dodging around other people left and right.

As the crowds start to thin a little, the brunet suddenly halts and grimaces.

He forgot his water bottle.

A scowl pulls at his features and he turns around swiftly, heading back towards the field he just left. Luckily, most people seem to have left already – it's quite late and most teens should be getting home for dinner – so when he reaches the field again, there's barely anyone left.

Unfortunately, more than half of those who are left are dressed in bright, familiar yellow.

The brunet pauses for a second and then shakes himself out of his daze, moving towards the bench. Poisonous green eyes narrow when they catch sight of two familiar figures, both tall with pale skin and navy blue hair.

Yuuichi and Kyousuke are talking quietly together, but once he gets closer to them, they fall silent. The elder smiles warmly at him. ''Hello, can we help you with something?''

Tenma has to force himself not to swallow, hyper aware of his suddenly dry throat.

Instead he shakes his head and attempts what hopefully looks like a polite smile. ''Ah, no,'' he says and his voice wavers only slightly, ''I just forgot my water bottle.'' He gestures to the bottle, standing behind Kyousuke on the bench.

The striker grabs it and offers it to him. ''Thank you,'' says the brunet, hoping the other doesn't notice the trembling of his hands.

 _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say-_

''You were number 48, right? You're very good.''

 _Dammit._

Yuuichi seems genuinely interested and Tenma keeps his lips pulled upwards in what he knows is a horribly fake smile. ''Ah, yes, that was me,'' he says. ''Thank you for the compliment.''

His fingers are curled around his water bottle so tightly the skin is turning white, and he has half a mind to throw the object that has landed him in this situation far, far away.

But that would definitely make both of the Tsurugi brothers look at him strangely and he absolutely can't have that.

Unfortunately, Yuuichi already seems to be enjoying their current conversation. ''Have you ever played on a team before?'' he asks, and then pokes his younger brother's shoulder. ''Kyousuke here joined his first team when he was eight, and I swear, he's switched at least five times in as many years. Raimon's the first one he actually stuck with so far.''

Tsurugi merely rolls his eyes, unlike the embarrassed blush and bite he would've gotten three years ago. ''Nii-san,'' he says and somehow manages to convey all his annoyance through that one word.

Yuuichi merely grins. ''I'm just teasing, Kyousuke!'' when all his brother does is roll his eyes again, the young man sighs and turns his focus back to Tenma. ''So? Ever played on a team?''

''A- a long time ago,'' says the brunet, not as smoothly as he would've liked. He can see Kyousuke raise an eyebrow at his answer and hurries to add something. ''It was… nice, for a while, but it didn't really work out.'' He shrugs for good measure. ''Thought I'd give Raimon a chance.''

The eldest Tsurugi brother grimaces. ''That's a shame.''

The sympathy in his expression is genuine and it's like someone punched Tenma in the gut.

He almost takes a step backwards, _away away away,_ but catches himself just in time. The smile he wears is fraying at the edges, coming undone by the lump in his throat and the goosebumps on his arms because _no, not this, not ever this,_ and he tightens his impossibly tight grip on his water bottle even more.

''It's getting late,'' he says, eyes drifting up to the cloudy sky. ''My father will be wondering where I am.''

Yuuichi suddenly seems to realize that he's keeping him and chuckles apologetically. ''Ah, my bad, my bad! You're absolutely right.'' His sheepish grin shrinks to a warm smile. ''So, I'll be seeing you around!''

 _Thank god._

Tenma forces his crumbling smile to hold up for a little longer and bows politely. ''I'll be seeing you, trainer Tsurugi, Tsurugi-san,'' he tells the two brothers and then finally, _finally_ makes his retreat, turning around and leaving the fields far behind him for the second time that day.

He soon leaves the school behind and saunters through the city. He could've taken the quiet way home, but something urges him to take the long road. Despite the hour, it's surprisingly quiet – most teenagers are already home and the adults are still at work.

The clouds are darkening threateningly, casting a shadow over everything, even if it's already spring. Seems like the storm will start a little earlier than expected. He should've brought an umbrella.

The brunet walks faster, hoping to avoid the rain and mentally cursing himself for not taking the fast way. The streets start becoming emptier, people hurrying to their destinations, and he sees a light flash from the side. A few seconds later, it's followed by ominous thundering.

It's only a minute later that the first drops of rain start to fall.

Within seconds, it's pouring, and ironically the only thing Tenma can think is _thank god my bag is waterproof_ as he breaks into a run.

More flashes of lightning follow, getting louder and brighter as the thunderstorm drifts closer, and it's shocking how fast it has become dark.

The rain drenches his clothes and hair, and his skin stings where the heavy drops hit. It's not far anymore, now, and the prospect of hot chocolate and a warm shower makes him run just the tiniest bit faster. Water splashes up from the puddles he runs through, hitting his bare legs, and he wipes his wet hair out of his eyes.

Another flash of light crashes through the sky, illuminating everything in an eerie white glow for a moment, and a car drives past, its headlights blinding him for a moment.

Then Tenma abruptly stops running as he catches sight of the large digital billboard on the building on the other side of the abandoned road.

It's so bright he has to squint to see it as his eyes adjust to the change in lighting, but he doesn't care.

Tsurugi's enlarged face stares down at him, shaded by a white and blue background. The close-up changes after a moment, instead showing a short clip of the striker scoring a goal with his Death Drop. It switches to a video of Tsurugi high-fiving Shindou, surrounded by the rest of the team.

The screen flashes white and bright blue letters appear.

 _ **You can be a champion too.**_

A logo, of some kind of business group – sponsors of Raimon, most likely – flashes by and settles into a corner of the screen, beneath a large picture depicting the entire team.

They remind the brunet of kings, staring down at the everyday peasants crossing this street, day in, day out.

Their eyes are a challenge. _We're on top of the world. You're nothing compared to us,_ they seem to say, daring anyone to stand in their way.

A quick sequence of flashy pictures follows – Shindou chasing after a ball, Kirino stretching his hand out and mouth opened in a silent scream, Shinsuke clutching a ball to his chest. More follow.

Strong. Undefeated. Unburdened. _Victorious._

It's the first time Tenma really _realizes_ that while he spent three years bleeding and crying and _hurting,_ Raimon – his so-called _friends_ – only rose higher.

Their fame exceeds anything he ever could've imagined, even when he was still part of them.

While they reached for the stars, he was stuck on the ground.

'' _Sorry, you just had the same name as someone we, I, used to know…''_

'' _We're just like that. We never leave anyone behind.''_

'' _I'm also the trainer of the second team.''_

And while they rose through the ranks, reached for a stage high above everyone else, they didn't even try to look for him. Didn't search for him, contact him.

They only needed to go to Aki to get his address.

But they didn't.

His mind flashes back to Hikaru's uneasy expression, his hesitance when mentioning his former captain and he wonders, _did you think about me while I was gone? Did you think about me at all, or was it just my name, that reminded you?_

And as Tenma stares up at the smiling and confident faces of those who he once would've trusted with _everything,_ he doesn't doubt it for a second.

Whatever their reason was, Raimon hadn't sought him out, made not a single attempt to do so.

But is it really so surprising?

A bitter smile graces his features and a flash of cold white lights up the sky.

Out of sight, out of mind, after all.

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	5. Veiled

**Ahahahahaha what do you mean it's been half a year.**

 **Sorry *sweatdrop***

 _ **D.N.S Akina:**_ **Hello~~ yes, there is a logical reason for Raimon's actions XD Or maybe not, depends on what you call logical. Ooh, that's a well thought out idea... who knows if you're right~? I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, thank you! I hope you'll enjoy this one too ^.^**

 _ **Meri7:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **NoLife-sama:**_ **Yeah, things are starting to move along quickly now~! Hope you enjoy this chappie!**

 _ **Dierengek01:**_ **That's going to take a little while longer, but I hope this will satisfy you~**

 _ **Hoshi no Hoshi:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **arun singla:**_ **Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the previous chapter!**

 _ **shiho59:**_ **I'm really happy you like my writing so much, thank you! ^.^ I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too, although it's been quite a while since I uploaded... ahaha... *sweatdrops***

 _ **Srta. Pikachu:**_ **I'm really glad you liked it, and your name reminds me of the movie I just saw (Detective Pikachu) XD**

 _ **ke565656:**_ **Thank you, I'm glad you liked it!**

 _ **Luna127:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **Frost:**_ **It's not that surprising, honestly - last time Hayami and Hamano heard, Tenma would never be able to play soccer again in his life, so they certainly wouldn't be expecting him there XD**

 _ **R:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **astrgv8:**_ **Thanks!**

 _ **UnicornTalesLol:**_ **Wow, lots of Raimon hate around here XD Honestly, I, as the author, don't agree with it, but I'm the only one who knows their reasons for now, so it's to be expected!**

 _ **kilia09089:**_ **Even more Raimon hate! It'll all be explained later, though - it's actually quite simply in the end XD Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Frwt:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **ipupyqta:**_ **Ahahaha, even _more_ Raimon hate, the readers certainly don't have any ounce of mercy on them, do they? XD It'll all be explained later, though!**

 _ **Sai Og Us:**_ **I know, I know, I start too many stories... I'm glad you enjoy them, though. I do, indeed, have the big lines of the story ready, including Raimon's motives, which will be much simpler yet surprisingly complicated than anyone will expect, or at least, that's what I imagine. This story is supposed to be a one way trip of emotion, so I'm glad it seems I managed to achieve that goal for now! The story, in my opinion, can't all just happen in a week, so I'm taking it a little slow (not too much, wouldn't want it to get boring). There's some development in this chapter, though, so I hope you'll enjoy it. I might do chapters from Raimon's POV later on, I honestly wouldn't know!**

 _ **Mariangela9876:**_ **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _ **Meow Meow:**_ **Thank you!**

 _ **Jack87:**_ **And here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: the usual, don't own**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Tenma's weekend begins with a letter.

It arrives early on Sunday morning, the small lightning bolt in the corner of the envelope making it stand out from the rest of the mail. The brunet is shifting through the different envelopes, on his way to the living room to give his father the post, when he notices it and it has him faltering for a few moments.

Especially when he sees it's directed to him.

Shaking it off, he quickly continues on his way and, after placing the other papers on the coffee table, sinks down on the couch with the letter in hand. With quick fingers he opens it, only pausing when Kichirou glances around the corner of the kitchen. ''What you got there, buddy?''

Tenma gives his father a fleeting smile. ''A letter from school,'' he answers and that's enough for the man to step out of the kitchen, slinging a dishcloth over his shoulder as he does so. His son is pulling the letter out of the envelope and Kichirou sits down next to him, keeping his curiosity at bay for now in order to give the younger brunet a bit of privacy.

Tenma, for his part, scans the contents of the letter carefully, the slight tremble in his hands making it just a bit harder than it should be – because really, there is only one thing this could be.

And he's right.

 _We are pleased to inform you of your acceptance into Raimon High School's second soccer team._

That's the sentence that really stands out.

He breathes out slowly, reading the letter once, then twice, to make sure he hasn't missed anything. Then he's thrusting it into his father's hands, silent.

It takes Kichirou a few minutes to read it and then he's lowering it in favour of glancing at the teen next to him. Tenma's face is mostly unreadable, so the man takes a moment to release a deep breath.

''Are you happy with this?''

The teen tenses for a second and then gives a shrug.

''I- I guess, I mean,'' he hesitates for a few moments, ''it's a start, right?''

Kichirou grins at that, ruffling his arm and ignoring the boy's sputtering protests.

* * *

Monday morning passes without much interest, the teachers slowly introducing the new students to the works of high school after a week of getting used to their new surroundings. The first classes pass easily, and so does lunch break, after which Tenma has a free period.

The brunet navigates through the halls of his new school, taking the by now familiar route to the library. He slips inside the double doors, taking a moment to enjoy the quiet before moving to the counter, where a few other students are gathered. ''Good morning everyone,'' he greets as he joins them, placing his bag by the wall.

''Ah, morning, Matsukaze,'' greets Katsuragi, giving him a slight wave. ''You're just on time for your shift. Do you remember who you would be working with?''

The brunet nods. ''Hirota-senpai, right?''

''Yup,'' responds the vice-president, before gesturing the boy in question over. ''Oi, Hirota, remember Matsukaze? He's new, so be nice.''

The teen, a third-year, Tenma would guess, rolls his eyes. ''Of course I will, I've been doing this for three years,'' he mutters, before shooting the brunet himself a friendly smile. ''Your nameplate is finished, it's on the coffee table. Just make sure it's visible on your uniform so students and teachers know you're part of the committee.''

Tenma nods and moves through the door in the wall behind the counter, which leads to a small lounge for the committee members when they're on break or if they want to catch up. Like Hirota said, a bunch of nameplates are scattered on the coffee table and the brunet quickly scans them until he finds the one with his name and class.

Just as he's pinning it on his uniform, he hears Katsuragi call his name. ''Hey, Matsukaze, I'm off! Have fun with your shift, 'kay? Just ask Hirota if you have questions and you should be fine!''

''Ah, alright! Thank you!'' he quickly calls back, exiting just in time for the vice-president to give him a wave before disappearing through the library doors. The brunet turns to Hirota, giving him a polite smile. ''Please take care of me,'' he adds quietly.

The older teen grins. ''No need to be so formal.'' He gestures to a cart laden with books with his thumb. ''Okay, so since this is your first shift, I'll go easy on you. See that cart there? If you could return those books to their correct spots, it'd be great. There's a list with everything you need and if you're confused by something, feel free to ask me,'' he tells the brunet. ''I've got some other things to do for you later, so just come back when you're done.''

The brunet nods. ''Ah, hai,'' he says, making his way to the cart and finding the list the older student was talking about. He scans the paper, taking note of every book that he has to return and where their rightful spot is, and then quickly gets to work.

It takes him a few minutes, but soon enough he has figured out the system and where everything goes, and then he quickly falls into the rhythm of placing the books in their rightful spots. It's not as boring as he feared, the silence of the library surprisingly calming. A few students come and go and he's asked for help a few times, which luckily go over well – he's pretty much memorized most of the library's lay-out – but otherwise, it's quiet.

Before he knows it, he has finished and Hirota is introducing him to the basic system with easy and quick tasks, running commentary almost all the time. His voice is low and soothing and Tenma's a little surprised when the bell rings, not having realized the period is over already.

When he waves goodbye to Hirota, he can't help the small smile curling on his lips.

He can't wait until his next shift.

* * *

It's at the end of the day that Tenma makes his way to the billboard outside the soccer club's hall. There's a crowd, but he already expected that. Still, it takes him a while to push to the front of the group.

When he does, his eyes immediately fall on the five lists hanging there. His eyes immediately search out the one belonging to the second team, quickly finding his name amongst the listed people. He scans the rest of the list after that and tension floods from him like water when he doesn't see any recognizable names. A quick look at the first team's list shows that everyone he doesn't particularly want to meet is there. Thank god for small mercies.

Then the brunet catches sight of the name listed as the second coach and he grimaces.

Tsurugi Yuuichi.

With a sigh, he pushes through the crowd again, making space for others to check out their new teams, and moves towards the entrance of the soccer building. It's just as crowded here and he ducks inside the building, into the main hall where he'd been only days before to sign up for the try-outs. Teenagers are scattered around, chatting and shouting and creating a wall of noise in general.

The brunet quickly moves to the information desk, where someone – not Fuyuko, but another woman – is working on a computer. ''Excuse me, ma'am?'' when she glances up, he gives her an apologetic smile. ''Sorry to disturb you, but which way is the second team's club room?''

She nods towards the sliding doors right from the information desk. ''Take that one, then it's the first one on the left.''

Tenma quickly thanks her and follows her instructions, quickly moving through the sliding doors and sighing in relief when the noise from outside is muted a bit. The door to the club room is wide open and voices, much calmer than the mess in the main hall, drift out.

The brunet takes a few calming breaths, before crossing the little distance separating him from his new team. He pauses in the doorway for a moment, taking in the room.

It's large and it reminds him a bit of Raimon Junior High's club room, although there are a few differences. There's a big screen on the left wall, couches placed in half circles in front of it – to discuss strategies, among other things, most likely. The other half of the room is decorated with beanbags and pillows, a small bar and mini fridge in one corner.

About a dozen teens are scattered around the 'relaxation' half of the room, all dressed in the bright blue version of the high school uniform. Tenma recognizes some of them from TV, but he can't quite remember their names.

He does, however, recognize Yuuichi.

The young man is talking animatedly with a few of the teenagers, gesturing wildly as he tells a story. Tenma watches him for a few moments, his voice caught in his throat, and then he quietly slips further into the room, a bit hesitant.

It's not needed, however, for one of the teens notices him and waves him over. ''Welcome, you must be one of the new players!'' says the boy, giving the brunet a friendly smile. His hair is a shade between red and purple and the bright orange band on his arm makes him easily identifiable. ''I'm the captain of the second team, Teruya Seitaro. It's very nice to meet you…''

''Matsukaze,'' supplies Tenma quietly, noticing the way Teruya's eyes widen slightly at that name. ''It's an honor to meet you too, senpai,'' he adds, hoping to distract the boy.

It works, for his bright smile quickly returns. ''That's the way to the locker room,'' he says, gesturing to a half-opened door. ''You can find a bunch of uniforms there, so just get one in your size and meet us here once you're done. Training will start when the entire team has gathered.''

Tenma nods, returning the teen's smile with a small one of his own, and quickly ducks into the changing room. The lockers are bright red and take up two of the walls, the other two obscured by benches. Light falls through the high, horizontal windows, reflecting of the light blue floor, and the brunet takes a moment to let the tension flow out of him as he stands there.

Then he makes his way towards one of the benches and sits down, dropping his bag on the ground next to his feet. His new uniform is clenched in his hands and he stares at it, the familiar cobalt blue and canary yellow stealing his breath away. His fingers ghost over the small logo on the shirt, almost the exact same as junior high's.

The brunet shakes his head and forces the memories away, instead quickly starting to change into his new uniform. He's seen it already, in passing, but now he takes the time to admire it.

A cobalt blue shirt with a white collar, a bright yellow lightning bolt starting at the left shoulder and crossing to the right hip. The shorts are the same shade of yellow, blue lines going down the side, and the socks are yellow with blue trim. White shoes with sky blue highlights finish the look.

As Tenma pulls on the socks, he pauses midway and stares at the scar on his right leg. Rough and white, standing out sharply against his tanned skin with its jagged edges, reaching from his ankle to just below his knee. A soft sigh escapes his lips as he inspects it as he has done so many times before.

With a grimace, he shakes his head, as if he can physically force the reminder away. Then he finishes pulling up his sock, which, thankfully, covers the entire blemish.

Once he has tied his shoes, he stuffs his uniform in his bag and puts it in an empty locker. Adjusting the new uniform a little, he glances over his shoulder, only just capable of making out the bright yellow twelve on the back of his shirt.

That's going to take some getting used to. He has never played with a number other than eight.

Telling himself to stop lingering, he makes his way to the door that separates him from the club room and slips outside. He pauses there, inspecting his new team for the first time. Most of them are lounging on the couches and beanbags, obviously the third and second-years, while a few teens seem a little nervous and uncomfortable, clearly the new players.

Tenma joins two of his new teammates on one of the couches, both seemingly older students. The two girls shoot him welcoming smiles when they notice him and he returns the gesture, before focusing on Yuuichi, who seems to be answering questions from the new players now.

Before long, the last players trickle in and are directed towards the locker room. Once they have joined them, the room suddenly seems filled with people and Yuuichi – after doing a quick headcount – asks for their attention. ''Well, seems like everyone is here! It's great to meet all of you officially!''

There are some returned greetings, although Tenma stays silent, not wanting to stand out too much. Their coach doesn't seem to mind the careful reactions and instead smiles warmly. ''As some of you might already know, I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi. I'm 21 and this is my first year as single coach, although I was assistant trainer for three years before this, so I probably won't kill any of you on the first day,'' he grins and there is some laughter in response to the joke. ''Anyway, I usually play as forward when in a match, although midfielder is okay too. Now, enough about me! I'll show you the way to the second field so we can start our first warming up!''

* * *

Training is mostly the basics.

It's demanding, certainly, but they don't even get close to using hissatsu, Keshin or Souls. Not surprising, though – Yuuichi is probably just testing them, to see what he has to work with.

They go through various exercises, some of which Tenma recognizes as Kidou's – the man has a knack for making seemingly impossible practice regimen and the brunet can clearly recognize his influence here, even if he hasn't actually trained under the man in years. Stamina, speed, strength and agility are all tested and everyone more or less manages to keep up.

Tenma has to hand it to the Raimon soccer club – they certainly know how to create a team in terms of skill.

He allows himself to lose track of time as he goes through one physical exam after another. The burning of his muscles and the light sheen of sweat on his forehead dredge up long forgotten memories, of matches underneath the burning sun and morning training before school even started.

By the time the sky is turning darker, Yuuichi calls them to the bench. Once everyone has gathered there, the young man smiles warmly at them.

''Well, that was certainly impressive! Don't worry, we'll get to the real fun stuff soon,'' he tells them, winking as if revealing a big secrets. There are some grins at that. ''Also, apologies in advance if I don't remember your names correctly, that's going to take some getting used to.''

Laughs, this time. With that little speech, they move back to the club room and change into their school uniforms. Tenma takes a little longer when he pays extra attention to not let anyone see the scar on his leg, so some of his teammates are already saying goodbye by the time he's pulling on his blazer. Once he's finished stuffing all his belongings in his bag, there are only a few people left.

Slipping out of the changing room, he pauses for a few moments. Some of his new teammates are talking with Yuuichi where the coach is leaning against his desk, and from their easy-going attitude, it's obvious these players must know the elder Tsurugi from last year.

The brunet hesitates, because, well, it's not like he actually wants to _talk_ to his new coach.

On the other hand, procrastinating this situation isn't very welcome either.

With a sigh, then, Tenma moves towards the trophy case at one side of the room. He inspects it silently, mostly to have something to do while he waits instead of standing around awkwardly. There are several pictures from teams from previous years, together with prizes won in tournaments and the like.

By the time he's seen most of the trophies and photos, his new teammates are saying goodbye to Yuuichi and the changing room has emptied out. Tenma doesn't turn around as the older students are leaving, taking as much time as he can to avoid whatever will happen next.

But Yuuichi doesn't seem to agree with that notion.

''Pretty impressive, huh?'' he asks and Tenma closes his eyes, just for a second, before nodding slightly. He forces his expression to be a blank canvas and then he turns around, trying not to fidget. Yuuichi smiles easily at him. ''Is there anything I can help you with?''

The teenager moves to say something and then pauses.

His mouth closes, slowly, and his hand involuntarily rises up to clutch at the strap of his bag. He looks away from his former friend and instead glances at the ground, letting his hair shade his gaze.

 _Funny._

He'd imagined, many times, what he'd say if he ever got the chance to go back.

Yet now…

 _Now I'm completely speechless._

Isn't it just ironic?

He tightens his grip on his bag until his knuckles turn white, forcing himself to shrug even though his shoulders feel too tense to make the movement seem natural. There's a sudden rustle of clothes and then Yuuichi is in front of him, a worried frown on his face. ''Hey, is everything okay?'' he asks and reaches out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Tenma lets him.

Finally, he manages to drag his eyes up to meet his coach's concerned gaze and he doesn't know where the words come from when he says, ''maybe you should've asked that three years ago.''

Yuuichi stills, confusion lacing his expression.

''I'm sorry, I don't understand?''

The brunet steps back, then, the elder's hand slipping from his shoulder. The coach frowns at the obvious gesture, but doesn't move closer again. The teen shakes his head and smiles bitterly. ''You haven't checked the list of players yet, have you, coach?'' he asks instead of clarifying it, the word feeling weird in his mouth.

''I… haven't,'' confirms Yuuichi slowly. ''What does that have to do with anything, though? What's wrong?''

Tenma merely stays silent.

Seeing as the teen isn't planning on answering, the elder Tsurugi brother pauses for a moment and then swiftly moves back to his desk. Papers are scattered over the surface and he searches through them until he apparently finds what he's looking for. Pulling the clipboard out of the mess, brown eyes scan the list quickly, lips moving slightly as he whispers the names silently.

The brunet can see the exact moment he realizes it.

The clipboard clatters on the desk when the young man drops it, his fingers trembling just the slightest bit. For a few seconds, the scene is frozen like that. Then Yuuichi looks up, pale-faced and with wide, disbelieving eyes.

''T-Tenma… kun?''

His only answer is a dull half-smile, but it's enough.

Yuuichi takes a shuddering breath, one hand rising up to cover his mouth while the other searches for support on the desk. He lowers himself into his chair, eyes following every movement the brunet makes almost desperately.

Said brunet hugs himself, avoiding the gaze locked onto him. Instead he glances at the trophy case again, trying to find something to break this horrible silence. ''Seems like things have changed around here, right?'' he says flatly and on the inside he winces.

So does Yuuichi, and he doesn't bother to hide it.

''Tenma-kun…'' he says, having recovered his composure a bit. ''When… when did you come back?''

There's a slight pause before he gets an answer. ''About two weeks ago,'' mutters the brunet, then, leaning against the back of one of the couches.

The heavy silence returns, neither of the two knowing what to do now. For a long while, both of them stay quiet, but then Yuuichi sighs and leans his head in his hands. A flash of guilt shoots through the brunet at the sight, but he doesn't dare say anything.

 _I'm not going to apologize for this,_ he thinks, pushing the unwanted emotion away, _because I haven't done anything wrong here._

The next question isn't entirely unexpected.

Doesn't mean it doesn't cause the teen's eyes to _burn._

''Does- does your team know you're back?''

Tenma digs his nails in his arms and has to swallow. His breathing is just a tiny bit shaky and he pretends not to notice it, even though his fingers are trembling.

Knowing his voice will most likely break if he says something now, he instead scrambles desperately for something, _anything_ that will help him keep control of this situation.

 _This was a mistake._ He never should've done this, he never should've come back- if only he'd stayed far, far away here, if only he wasn't so damn desperate to prove something. _I can't do this. Oh god, I can't do this-_

And Yuuichi is still _looking_ at him, expression soft and wondering and pained.

There's a sudden, sharp intake of breath and then Tenma's speaking, pushing the words out as if they're venom in his mouth, and they might as well be if one hears the tone he uses.

''What team?'' he spats.

The coach reels back as if slapped, mouth agape as he repeats the words soundlessly. Stunned brown eyes bore into his own, as if they can't quite believe what he just said. ''Wha- what team?'' repeats Yuuichi, finding his voice again. ''The first team, _your_ team.''

He puts the emphasis on 'your' as if it explains anything.

Tenma smiles, but there's no humor in it.

''Well excuse me, coach,'' he says and the young man in front of him can't completely hide his flinch at the title, ''but I do believe I'm part of the second team. Do correct me if I'm wrong, though.''

Yuuichi looks like he'd rather this be a nightmare than reality.

Before he can say anything, though, the teen continues. ''And the only friends I have here,'' he adds, and the sudden quiet is a complete turnaround from his previous frigidity, ''aren't even in the soccer club.''

And then there's pity reflecting in those familiar brown eyes.

Tenma freezes and suddenly it feels like the room has frosted over.

 _No._

 _No, no, no._

He can take anger. He can take hatred, disgust, apathy, no matter how much it would hurt.

But he can't take pity.

Anything, _anything_ but that.

A shaky breath escapes his lips and to his horror, it's like a mix between a sob and a whimper. He stumbles back, catching himself on the back of the couch for support. Yuuichi stands up, alarmed, in response, and has only taken a few steps around his desk when the brunet shakes his head. The young man stills, even though he looks like he wants to do nothing more than go to the teen's side.

''Tenma-kun…''

''Don't!'' snaps the brunet, standing up straight and wiping at his eyes for tears that aren't there. The coach hesitates, watches him without being sure what to do, and still there's that _damn pity._ ''Just… don't, Yuuichi-san.''

It only dawns on him that's the first time in years he's called the other by his name when Yuuichi's gaze flashes with surprise before softening.

Tenma doesn't give him the chance to say anything, instead crossing his arms again and hugging himself. He averts his gaze to the side. ''I just… wanted to let you know I was here,'' he says, then, and doesn't dare look at the other. ''Tell- tell Raimon I'm here for all I care, but just… just don't expect me to play nice again.''

His fingers are digging into his arms with such force his knuckles are turning white as he waits for Yuuichi's answer.

It comes in the form of a soft sigh and he can't help but look up.

Brown eyes stare back sadly and the brunet somehow gets the feeling the coach can see straight through him.

And the words that follow only convince him of that idea.

''You do care,'' says the young man quietly, ''otherwise you wouldn't say that.''

Tenma doesn't say anything, but the tension lining his shoulders is answer enough.

There's another, slighter pause, and then Yuuichi moves back to his desk, starting to straighten up the many papers scattered over the surface. ''I won't tell anyone you're here,'' he mutters and Tenma's head whips up, eyes wide – the coach spoke so softly he is sure he heard it wrong – but his only response is a slight, sad smile, ''because that's all up to you. I understand you don't trust me, or anyone here, but… just know that I'm your coach and, if you'll give me another chance, your friend. If there's anything I can help you with, you only have to ask.''

The brunet breathes in sharply through his mouth, but Yuuichi doesn't say anything else, just watches him silently.

There's something in his gaze that causes Tenma's skin to _crawl._

 _Pity,_ he tells himself, _it must be more pity._ Because really, that's the only thing that'd make him feel this _small_ and he hates it.

And that's why it has the brunet turning on his heel stiffly to make his escape from the clubroom without even bothering to say goodbye.

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Did I ever bother to mention Tenma is an unreliable narrator? Because he totally is. Just warning you guys.**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


	6. Dog Trouble

**What do you mean it's been half a year. Again. Ahahahahaha-**

 **Onto the reviews before I'm murdered! And yeah, yeah, I'll update AR soon, just been incredibly busy lately XD**

 ** _Catmeow123:_** **Yes it is~**

 ** _seshhxkagii99:_** **Thank you, that's very kind of you to say! You're right, this story is going to be hard for everyone involved. Trust is hard to recover once it's been lost. I'm really glad you liked it, although Tsurugi and Shindou will not really appear yet!**

 ** _Coco Baldwin:_** **That might take a while XD**

 ** _Flan-Girl304:_** **You should be scared XD I'm really glad you liked it, though! More involvement with former friends in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

 ** _Aquila Aqua:_** **''who's next'' muhahahaha-**

 ** _Sonia Kumar:_** **I'm glad you liked it (and sorry for the wait for this chapter)! Ah, there's actually a truly simple explanation for all this drama, but you'll have to wait for it XD Yuuichi doesn't interact with Tenma in this chapter, but I think there will be more of both of them in next chapter. Whether he's fit enough for Keshin and Soul isn't really the case; it's more that he's hiding who he is, and thus he won't show something that could so obviously lead to his identity. He may look very different, but there's only so many coincidences people will accept before starting to dig around some. So many questions indeed! Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _Guito248:_** **Aw, thank you! ^.^ Please enjoy this chapter!**

 ** _ke56565:_** **Thanks!**

 ** _Luna127:_** **Thank you!**

 ** _astrgv8:_** **Thanks!**

 ** _kilia09089:_** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 ** _Mariangela9876:_** **You're welcome!**

 ** _Frost:_** **''a lot more to go'' yup XD Like, the entire world, basically. No idea how that's gonna go yet, but we'll see! Tenma being serious… maybe, I don't know yet. I don't quite know how he'll develop in this story, because I've decided to add some other components that will have a lot of influence on him. Anyway, it's an interesting thought.**

 ** _Lena:_** **Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

 ** _drift:_** **Sorry for breaking you XD It wasn't my specific intention- I mean, I'm not paying for funerals, just so you know :'D Thank you though, I appreciate the review (and sorry for the wait for this chapter)!**

 ** _k9786hhggtg9:_** **I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _R:_** **Thanks for the support!**

 ** _Mariana the scnd:_** **Tenma's going to give them a hard time, but also himself, unfortunately. His suffering isn't over yet MUHAHAHAHAH- I mean, poor boy, isn't he? Truly, Raimon's choices are wrong, but if you actually come down to it, so incredibly understandable. Maybe forgiveness seems out of reach, and maybe revenge is nice, but that's not really my intention with this story XD Anyway, that's all I'll say on that subject!**

 ** _Jack87:_** **I enjoy writing it as well, although it's a little scattered and therefore hard to write. Enjoy, though!**

 ** _Guest:_** **Thanks!**

 ** _Clairou26:_** **Sorry for the wait!**

 ** _Endo353:_** **Sorry, writer's block and I have a lot of things to do. Final year of school and all. I don't have an updating schedule for this, by the way. Anyway, enjoy!**

 ** _kari987:_** **Thanks!**

 ** _rerf4848494u7:_** **Thanks, that's nice of you!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own**

 **Now, enjoy!**

* * *

''Here, mom, I'll help you.''

Yuuichi quickly rises to his feet to take the plates his mother is holding, carrying them to the kitchen where he places them in the sink. Not even a second later, his brother appears next to him, a dish cloth slung over his shoulder.

Their mother laughs from behind them. ''Oh, you two don't need to do that, I can do it myself,'' she protests.

Both her sons ignore her words. ''It's no problem,'' says Kyousuke quickly, giving her a rare smile.

''Exactly!'' chirps Yuuichi. ''Besides, now I can interrogate Kyou about school, you gotta let me have that fun, right?'' he shares a grin with his mother as she laughs, both ignoring the teen's glare.

She gives in and retreats to the living room, leaving the two brothers to do the dishes. As Yuuichi tests the temperature of the water with one hand, he pats Kyousuke on the head with the other before reaching for the dish detergent. They settle into a familiar routine silently, merely enjoying each other's presence.

''So,'' says the older eventually, scrubbing a plate, ''how was your day?''

His brother doesn't say anything for a few moments, but when Yuuichi glances at him, there's a slight smile playing on his lips. ''It was good,'' says Kyousuke, focused on the cup he's drying. ''Coach Endou had us working on Keshin combinations and Nishiki-san almost exploded a ball.'' He snickers at the memory. ''Kariya got called out during math for sleeping, too. Serves him right.''

Yuuichi chuckles, all too aware of the first team's habits. He watches his brother casually out of the corner of his eye as the younger talks, the relaxed posture bringing a smile to his face. It's good to see Kyousuke this happy.

His grip tightens on the plate he's holding.

He swallows.

''Nii-san?''

''Hm?'' Yuuichi looks up, meeting Kyousuke's gaze. ''What is it?'' he asks, forcing his voice to sound cheerful.

The younger frowns a bit, inspecting him closely. The young man merely allows it to happen, raising a curious eyebrow.

''…it's nothing,'' says Kyousuke slowly, giving his brother a piercing stare. ''You alright?''

Yuuichi lets another smile form on his lips, this one more genuine and touched at the concern the usually collected shows. ''Yes,'' he reassures him, and then splashes water in his face.

He knows he'll regret it in just a moment, but for now, Kyousuke's shocked yelp is worth it.

* * *

The sunlight reflects off the river water, glowing golden in the evening. Most people are at home, dinnertime coming to an end, but some are still out.

Tenma is thankful for the quiet, walking the familiar path. He can't stay out too long, for he has still homework to do, but for now he needs a moment to get his thoughts in order.

Thoughts that are interrupted by a bark.

Turning in the direction of the source, he barely has a moment to brace himself when a weight suddenly slams into him. A startled laugh breaks free of his lips as he takes a step backward and moves to his knees, something rough and wet brushing his face. In response, he pushes against the weight, grinning at the whine that follows.

''That's what you get for knocking me over,'' he says, hand rising to wipe at his face. The dog doesn't agree with that notion, however. Suddenly he's on top of the brunet and knocks the wind out of him. ''Oof- Sasuke!''

The dog barks and Tenma is sure that, were he human, he would've been laughing.

The brunet gives him a stern glare, trying to hold back the grin pulling at his lips. Sasuke gives a cheerful yip, the only warning before he's slobbering all over Tenma's face. ''Wha- that tickles!'' the boy tries to push him away but it's easier said than done when his laughter leaves him breathless. Tears gather in his eyes from laughing so hard and somewhere in the back of his mind, he's glad he's not wearing any contact lenses right now.

When Sasuke finally lets up on the attack, the teen pushes himself into a sitting position and reaches for him to scratch him behind the ears. ''You think that's funny, don't you, traitor?'' his only answer is a woof. ''Oh, it's _on!''_

For the next several minutes, dog and owner engage in a play fight, neither caring about the grass and dirt staining them. By the end of it, Tenma is lying on his back, uncontrollable laughter wracking his frame as Sasuke stands over him. The dog gives a low, amused bark as the brunet tries to get his composure back.

When he's more or less able to breathe without breaking down laughing again, he pushes himself into a sitting position and reaches up to brush the grass out of his hair. ''Alright, that's enough!'' he gazes warily at Sasuke, raising a disbelieving eyebrow at the innocent whine that follows his words. ''Yeah, nice try. But no, dad will be wondering where we are if we don't start heading home.''

It takes a while, but eventually they're continuing on the sandy path until they reach the sidewalk again. The sun is definitely getting lower now, which means they can't afford anymore stops.

It's when he passes by the riverbank soccer field that he pauses.

The red uniforms of the Inazuma KFC are impossible not to recognize.

Despite himself, his lips involuntarily curl up at the children's enthusiasm. It's everything he remembers it to be – loud, and chaotic, and so much fun.

He doesn't even notice that he's been standing there for a few minutes already when Sasuke whines and nudges his hand, and he gives him a startled look. ''Oh,'' he realizes and grins sheepishly, ''sorry buddy, I guess I lost track for a bit there. We'll go home now.''

But the dog refuses to budge.

Tenma blinks in confusion at the sudden stubborn behavior. ''Sasuke?'' he mutters, and yelps immediately after when suddenly his dog lunges forward. He's pulled along by the leash, although it slips out of his fingers when Sasuke keeps tugging on it. ''Wha- wait!''

He chases after him and winces when he hears the surprised exclamations from the field below. As he sprints down the stairs, he whistles loudly. ''That's enough, boy!'' he calls and thankfully, Sasuke finally decides to listen.

Taking in the scene, Tenma gives a soft sigh. The Inazuma KFC have gathered around after their practice match has been disturbed, and Sasuke is sitting obediently in front of them, tongue sticking out in his usual dog grin.

The brunet glares at him as he walks over and crosses his arms. ''Just _what_ do you think you were doing? Hm?'' he asks the dog, who seems to shrink under his scolding tone. Big, sad eyes look at him, but Tenma has grown immune to his puppy eyes after so many years. With a sigh, he turns to the KFC team – their coach and two young ladies, most likely their managers, have joined them.

He bows deeply. ''I apologize for disturbing your training,'' he says as he does so. ''I have no idea what's gotten into him, usually he listens to me.''

''No worries, it's fine,'' says their coach, gesturing for Tenma to rise, which he does. Thankfully, the man is smiling.

''I'm really sorry,'' the teenager apologizes again. Then he turns towards the kids. ''Sorry for interrupting your match! You guys were really awesome just now!''

He smiles warmly at them and the preteens perk up at the compliments. ''Thank you, onii-san!'' chirps the little girl, who seems to be their captain. ''Do you play soccer too?''

Oh.

Oh boy.

As if it's a sign, Tenma is suddenly crowded by the children from all sides, questions being rapidly fired at him and chatter he doesn't have any hope to follow filling his senses.

''Can we pet your dog? He's so cute!''

''Will you play with us, onii-san? Please?''

''Eiji-kun got a really cool shot! You gotta see it!''

''Do you go to the same school as Mino-nee?''

Barely held-back laugher reaches him – a voice much more mature than those of the children, which tells Tenma exactly who finds his predicament so amusing – and the brunet glances up at the young coach. The brunet suspects he can't be older than Endou. The man in question gives him a vague sense of familiarity, but he can't place him- the dark hair and eyes don't stand out much. He's wearing a dress shirt and tie, although his clothes are ruffled enough to show he doesn't much care for their state.

''Alright team, that's enough!'' calls the coach after a few more moments and the children back off. Not without a few whines, though. ''Well,'' the man turns to Tenma, ''I suppose we're kind of even now. Sorry about that. I'm Handa Shinichi, by the way.''

The brunet gives a start.

No wonder the man seemed familiar. He was one of Endou's teammates from his time in Raimon.

''Ah… it's nice to meet you, Handa-san,'' he greets, minding his manners.

Immediately, one of the kids perks up again. ''What's your name, onii-san?'' chirps a small boy with bright red hair.

Tenma pauses, for just a second. Knowing Endou, and the contact the man still has with his old teammates, giving his full name will definitely set off alarm bells in Handa's mind.

Or maybe not, but he really doesn't want to take that chance.

He grins at the kids. ''You can call me Kaze,'' he tells them, the shortening of his name the easiest thing he can come up with. ''And yes, you can pet my dog, just don't spook him. And yes, I also play soccer.''

It's as if he's offered them free candy for the rest of the year, for the children instantly crowd him again, this time taking turns to 'formally' meet Sasuke, as their captain so very maturely states. Tenma almost 'aww's at the adorableness of it all.

He glances at Handa, sharing a smile with the man. The woman next to him is a little younger and she offers him a little wave when she notices him – he recognizes her, she was a manager already when he was only in high school.

Then he locks eyes with the last manager and freezes.

So does she, in fact.

For a few moments, Tenma forgets how to breathe.

Suddenly he's achingly aware of his lack of contact lenses today.

 _No way. No way no way no way._

Then the air comes rushing back into his lungs, leaving his head spinning while something heavy settles in his stomach. He swallows, trying to get rid of the lump in his throat but to no avail.

She doesn't seem to be doing much better, her mouth slightly agape and her eyes wide and uncertain as they take him in. They flicker to Sasuke for a moment – and Tenma _curses_ himself because everyone who knows him personally is more or less familiar with his dog – before moving back to him.

Tenma flinches at her look.

That seems to be the thing that gets her out of her stupor, for her gaze sharpens and sparks with furious fire.

He can see her clenching her fists as she slowly shakes her head, her shoulders uncomfortably tense.

''Hey, Kaze-onii-san?''

Startled, the brunet breaks away from the other teen's furious gaze to glance down. One of the KFC kids is tugging on his sleeve with wide, excited eyes. ''What- what is it?'' Tenma asks, his voice steadying out by the end of his sentence.

''Will you play with us?''

Instantly, all the other children join in as well.

''Please join us, onii-san!''

''Yeah! It'll be fun!''

''We're really really really good!''

Taken aback by the sudden request, it takes him a few moments to make sense of his thoughts. Then he glances at their coach hesitantly. ''Ah-'' he turns back to the children, ''I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I wouldn't want to interrupt your practice more than I already have.''

''Aw, no fair!'' pouts their captain, turning her begging eyes on Handa. ''Coach, can onii-san join us? Please? Please please please?''

The man in question laughs, shaking his head in fond exasperation. ''He can, _but_ only if he wants to!'' he stresses the last part of the sentence when his team starts cheering.

Tenma finds himself exposed to a dozen puppy dog eyes.

With a sigh, while pretending to ignore the burning eyes on his form, he gives in. ''Alright. If someone can take care of my dog…?'' he gestures to Sasuke, glancing at the adults while being careful not to mention his name.

There's no problem with that, it seems. Kisaragi – the eldest manager – promises to keep an eye on Sasuke and soon enough, Tenma's being pulled onto the middle of the field. The next half hour is spend chasing after the younger players. As he noticed while he was watching them before, they're really good. Nothing in comparison to the teams he faced in the Holy Road or the Grand Celesta Galaxy, of course, but they might get there someday.

'Eiji-kun' turns out to be a dark-haired boy of about nine years old, who indeed has quite an impressive hissatsu shot, although they're mostly just the beginnings. It's clearly inspired by Fire Tornado and Tenma, having experience with that shot through Double Drive, manages to give the child some pointers that he absorbs with wide eyes, before enthusiastically running off to share it with Handa.

There's the little girl, who's position as unofficial captain is confirmed when he hears some of the other kids call her that. Tenma's surprised to find out she's Umemiya Hana, younger sister of Umemiya Chako, who had been a forward for the KFC three years ago when Tenma still played with them regularly.

He's honestly surprised when another boy, this one the smallest and most likely one of the youngest on the team, manages to steal the ball from him. Although he isn't playing full strength, the kid clearly shows some raw dribbling talent. Tenma makes a mental note to tell Handa about it, since it doesn't seem like the coach has noticed it yet.

The brunet himself holds back quite a bit. While the children, other than Eiji, pull off several hissatsu techniques, he sticks to the basics, partly because it'd be unfair to use world-level attacks and partly because they'd give him away faster than he could say 'soccer'.

It's fun.

Without the added stress of an official match, it's nice to just let himself go after not having played with other people in years. He holds back on the dribbling because he's still sharply aware of Handa's eyes, and Kisaragi's for that matter, but it's enjoyable to stretch his legs nonetheless.

The only downside is that one heavy gaze, locked onto him nearly every second of practice.

By the end of it, he's pleasantly exhausted from the workout and he will definitely take a shower once he's home. First, though, he makes his way to the bench and laughs when Sasuke nearly knocks him over again, as if he hasn't done that enough today.

''Thank you for allowing me to join in,'' he tells Handa and Kisaragi, bowing, although not as deeply as earlier. Then he turns to the team. ''I had a lot of fun! Thanks!''

Their captain, Hana, pipes up from where she's sitting on the grass. ''Please join us again soon, Kaze-nii!'' she chirps and then beams at the older girl that is currently handing her a water bottle. ''Thank you, Mino-nee!''

Handa makes a surprised noise. ''Ah, I completely forgot,'' he says, pulling Tenma's attention again. ''Kaze-kun, these are Kisaragi Mako and Mizukawa Minori, the two managers of Inazuma KFC.''

Chuckling, Kisaragi gives a small wave, which the brunet returns with a polite smile of his own.

Then he locks eyes with Mizukawa again.

Neither Earth Eleven members know what to do now. Mizukawa's gaze is a mix of wavering anger, although her face is a perfect blank mask. Her hair is a little shorter than it was before, curling around her shoulders, and she's grown taller – they still seem to be around the same height.

After a few seconds of too long silence, the teal-haired girl slowly dips her head in a polite greeting. ''Good afternoon, Kaze-san,'' she says, her voice not giving any of her thoughts away.

Handa glances between the two teens and Tenma wonders if he can pick up on the animosity between them, with how controlled Mizukawa is. Or maybe, and that thought sense tendrils of ice seeping into his stomach, he himself recognizes the brunet – he'd played with the Inazuma KFC before, after all, but that was years ago.

He puts that out of his mind for now. Mizukawa's eyes are pinning him in place. Questioning. Challenging. Daring him to confirm her thoughts.

And so very hesitant.

He may not have known her very well, but that uncertainty is something he'd never expect of her.

He bows slightly, as he would to any of his peers. ''Good afternoon to you as well, Mizukawa-san,'' he tells her, offering her a polite smile to go with it.

That, more than anything, seems to throw her off. She pauses, eyes flickering from his face to Sasuke and back again, much like before.

Tenma is really, really regretting not wearing any contact lenses now. Although grey eyes aren't incredibly unique, they're still quite rare amongst the Japanese population, where dark eyes are more common. Add Sasuke with his striking green fur into the mix, throw soccer into it as well coupled with Tenma's own likely-less-than-reassuring behavior, and he'd truly be surprised if she wasn't suspicious.

The faster he gets out of here, the better.

So soon as is acceptable, he excuses himself from their company. Handa tells him to come back anytime he wants to and the brunet gives him a genuine smile at that and takes his leave after saying goodbye to the kids.

Sasuke giving his hand a happy lick as they reach the top of the staircase. Tenma smiles at him and scratches him behind the ear, electing a happy whine.

''Wait up!''

His smile freezes. So does his entire body, in fact, and Sasuke comes to an abrupt stop when his leash is pulled.

Tenma's shoulders sag. There's no way he can get out of this now and he knows it. He should've known this would happen- he _should've known,_ and he was prepared for it, but-

It's only been a day since he encountered Yuuichi.

He's not sure his emotions are stable enough for another confrontation so soon after the first.

But the world doesn't seem to be inclined to listen to his prayers, for the light footsteps that accompany the voice keep coming closer. They slow and stop a moment later.

Tenma hopes his inhale isn't audible as he twists around, polite smile already plastered on his face although to him, it seems painfully fake. ''Mizukawa-san,'' he greets the girl, standing a few feet away from him. ''Can I help you with something?''

Her shoulders are drawn so tightly together it must surely be painful, and yet she doesn't look away from him, dark teal eyes holding a quiet uncertainty to them. He's sure that, if it were anyone else in her place, they'd be fidgeting.

But Mizukawa has always prided herself on her composure, and justly so.

She has also never been one to beat around the bush.

''Matsukaze… Tenma?''

With an inaudible breath, the brunet pulls his features into a confused frown and prays it is believable. ''I'm sorry?''

Mizukawa opens her mouth to say something, hesitates, and instead bites sharply on her lip as she averts her gaze. Finally her blank mask breaks, her brows furrowing together as she watches him.

It's clear she doesn't fully believe him, and Tenma wonders what she'll do. He doesn't know her well enough to anticipate her reaction and that… scares him, not like the talk with Yuuichi did – personal as it was – but more like the apprehension of the unknown.

Should he admit the truth and ask her not to speak of his presence here to anyone else?

Or should he keep pretending and risk letting her talk to the other Earth Eleven members, if they're even still in contact?

Both of them are staying silent too long, Tenma thinks half-heartedly, and as he tries to search for something to say, Mizukawa finds her confidence again. Suddenly, with a narrowed gaze, she sharply twists towards him again. She clenches her fists, eyes sparking with angry defiance.

''You better not me lying to me, _Kaze_ ,'' she hisses, and Tenma forces herself not to flinch at her words, ''because I sure as hell don't believe in coincidences and if you really are Matsukaze- then you are _so dead.''_

He needs to distract her somehow, he knows. He has to get her off his track, if only for a little while.

So he takes a deep breath to steady himself and meets her gaze evenly, trying not to waver in the face of her anger. It's harder than he expected. ''I don't know what Matsukaze did to earn such a reaction, Mizukawa-san,'' he tells her, harsher than he meant to, ''but I don't appreciate being talked to in such a way. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be going home.''

With those words, he turns his back to her not caring how rude it is, and continues on his way. His pace is faster than before and Sasuke, thankfully, keeps up without complaint.

Behind him, he can hear her sputter indignantly. ''Hey- wait, I'm not done with you yet-!''

''Good _bye,_ Mizukawa-san,'' he stresses and hears her voice fade away as he leaves hearing distance.

With a sigh, he follows the by-now familiar path home, a little faster than he would usually. He doesn't want to be late for dinner and although he didn't give his father an exact time when he'd be home, he doesn't want to keep him waiting for too long.

As he walks, he checks his phone for any new messages. There's one from Katsuragi in the new library committee groups chat, about next week's schedule updates, and he scans it quickly. Seems like none of his hours has been changed.

Then he notices something else and his eyebrows involuntarily rise.

As he clicks on the new group chat he's been added to, his confusion grows when he doesn't recognize any of the numbers. The conversation itself isn't much information either, mostly just greetings.

After a second of hesitation, he checks the member list, only to find it full of unknown numbers, except-

Except one.

 _That's… Yuuichi-san?_

Realization starts to dawn on him and he quickly returns to the chat itself, typing in a short but polite message.

 _ **Excuse me, but what is this chat for? I don't know any of these phone numbers**_

Only a second later, someone starts typing a response and Tenma waits patiently for it. He's close to his house now, only a few blocks away, and the sun is barely starting to set. Sasuke seems to notice it as well, for he tugs on the leash. The brunet chuckles and allows him a bit more space to move, but still keeps a tight hold.

A fresh breeze ruffles his hair and he pulls his jacket a little closer.

He'd forgotten that Tokyo's spring has lower temperatures than Okinawa's.

A soft chuckle escapes him, although he's not quite sure why it's funny. Back when he first moved to Inazuma Town, he'd had a bit of trouble adjusting to the colder weather, and when he returned to his home town three years ago, it was the exact opposite. The heat completely took him by surprise.

A ping pulls his attention back to his phone, and he glances at the screen.

 _ **ah sorry**_

 _ **this is the soccer chat of the second team, i took the liberty of adding you peeps**_

 _ **i'm yamaki by the way, nice to meetcha**_

That name seems slightly familiar and Tenma half-remembers one of the older girls in the team. He hums slightly.

 _ **I see, thanks for the info**_

 _ **It's an honor to meet you all, please call me Kaze**_

The shortening of his last name slips out and he blinks at it. He hadn't meant to say that and he's about to rectify it, when he starts thinking it through.

Even just introducing himself as Matsukaze could get unwanted attention. That's something he doesn't want to touch with a ten feet pole and besides, enough people walk around with nicknames. He's still young enough for it, after all.

 _ **what kind of name is that xD**_

He doesn't hesitate in his answer when he types, _**Just a nickname I prefer**_ and Yamaki seems to accept that readily enough, for she doesn't comment on it anymore. When it stays quiet for a little while longer, he slips his phone in his pocket just as he's turning the corner to his street.

''Come on,'' he tells Sasuke, ''I'm starving and dinner should be ready soon.''

His beloved dog echoes his sentiment with an enthusiastic bark and Tenma laughs as they walk around the house to enter the backyard, where he releases Sasuke from his leash.

As he makes his way to the back door, he feels the tension of the day washing off. ''What a day,'' he mutters to himself as he enters his home and calls out a greeting to his dad.

 _What a day._

* * *

When Tenma is changing into his school uniform on Wednesday morning, having just had morning soccer practice with his new team, he's surprised to be approached by one of his teammates.

As he's finishing his tie, a voice suddenly comes from next to him. ''Um, ex- excuse me?''

He glances up to find another boy there, whose name he vaguely remembers. ''You're… Sawaki-kun, right?'' he guesses carefully, inspecting his slightly-nervous-looking companion, who has already finished getting dressed.

The other nods, a relieved smile crossing his lips as some of the tension leaves him. ''Yes, Sawaki Shinji,'' he introduces himself properly. ''I believe we're in the same class.''

Tenma gives him a better look this time, trying to see if he's seen the boy during lessons sometime. His messy hair is a bright mix between red and orange and his pale skin is dotted with freckles. He's lean and about the same height as the brunet. His green eyes are hidden behind a pair of glasses.

''I… think we are?'' the brunet says slowly, reaching for his blazer and pulling it on. ''Class 1C?''

Sawaki relaxes even more, his shy smile growing as he pushes up his glasses. ''Yes, exactly!'' suddenly his expression turns bashful and he fidgets with the cuff of his jacket. ''Ah… I, I apologize, what was your name again?''

With a slight smile, Tenma reassures him there's nothing to worry about. ''Call me Kaze,'' he tells the other and bows slightly in greeting. ''It's nice to really meet you, Sawaki-kun!''

The redhead returns the gesture, but also waves the words away quickly. ''It's nice to meet you too, but please, call me Shinji! It's only fair if I get to call you by a nickname!''

While the brunet doesn't completely agree with that assessment, he still nods. A moment later he finishes buttoning up his blazer and makes a slight gesture to his bag. ''I'm almost done, want to walk to class together?''

Instantly, Shinji's eyes brighten. ''Ah, I'd- I'd like that,'' he says, hoisting his own school bag higher onto his shoulder. Tenma smiles again to put him at easy and quickly finishes, and a few minutes later they're leaving the clubroom together.

It takes a while, almost the entire way to class, but Shinji finally slows some of his scrambled chatter. His nervous energy kind of reminds Tenma of Hayami and although that sends a pang through him, it's kind of… nice, in some strange way. Turns out his teammate also enjoys reading and once they figure that out, they spiral into a discussion about several series they're both familiar with.

They're still talking when the first other students start arriving.

Who just so happen to be the members of the first team.

Tenma manages not to tense – the past two days, it's become clear that the first team's training lasts a little longer than their own, so it's no surprise for his former friends to reach the classroom later. Still, they're all early and no other people have arrived yet.

Although he seems to have gotten rid of their questions surrounding him, the brunet is still uncomfortable being in such close quarters without a wall of noise to separate them. His voice may be a little deeper now – puberty can be a blessing sometimes – but one wrong thing to say and they could recognize him.

Kariya and Hikaru seem invested in a conversation about the pros and cons of defensive tactics in favor of hissatsu, while Sakura is focused on her phone.

Since they seem to be doing their own things, their former captain is just relaxing slightly when his newfound friend suddenly pipes up.

''Hey, aren't you all players from the first team?'' when three gazes turn towards him, Shinji immediately turns pink in embarrassment and ducks his head, murmuring an apology.

But the deed has been done. The first team's attention is on them.

Hikaru is quick to reassure the redhead. ''No worries, it's fine!'' he says, taking Shinji's hesitant smile as an invitation to move over to them. Underneath his desk, Tenma clenches his hands together to keep them from trembling. ''I'm Kageyama Hikaru and yeah, we're all in the first team!''

Shinji seems a little less terrified of his own shadow in the face of the forward's friendliness. ''I- I'm Sawaki Shinji,'' he mutters. ''It's an honor to meet you, Kageyama-san, I'm- I'm a player for the second team.''

''Oh?'' Kariya suddenly joins the conversation, popping up behind Hikaru and leaning an elbow on the shorter boy's shoulder. ''The second team? What position?''

Of course they act like this with the possibility of meeting new soccer players. Tenma should've known. Even the only female in the room is leaning closer now, since her desk is close enough to theirs to hear the conversation. Not that there's much noise to interfere anyway.

Shinji's still clearly embarrassed under all the attention, but he answers bravely. ''Coach Tsurugi hasn't decided yet,'' he says quietly, ''since it's only been a few days. But- but usually I prefer playing defender or midfielder.''

Suddenly Kariya is climbing onto Tenma's desk, sitting down like he owns it, and the brunet leans back. He barely holds back an annoyed glare, instead keeping his gaze low. His former teammate, unfortunately, can't seem to take a hint and grins at him. ''What about you, then? In the soccer club as well?''

He's clenching his hands with such force it's starting to hurt, but he doesn't dare stop as he forces an absent, polite smile as he looks up. It feels like plastic. He ignores that thought as he forces himself to meet Kariya's eyes, trying to keep his gaze distantly curious. ''Ah, yes,'' he says, ''I decided to try it out.''

''And you made second team?'' Hikaru asks, his tone just a little bit condescending, although he may have imagined it.

Tenma nods.

Sakura, thankfully, pulls the conversation towards more general ground. ''Do either of you have experience?''

He gives a slight shrug, mentally shooting a thank you to Shinji when the redhead haltingly describes his junior high team. It's not long after that more students start to arrive and he can finally breathe again when Sakura's attention is pulled away by some of her friends, while Hikaru drags Kariya away to look over the tealhead's homework for a few minutes.

When they've left, Tenma allows his shoulders to sag, just slightly.

''You- you don't really like them, do you?''

He quietly curses himself as he shakes his head, smiling at Shinji. ''I don't know them,'' he corrects, the lie heavy on his tongue. ''Their skills are amazing, but you know what they say. Meeting your idols always disappoints.''

Shinji gives a hesitant laugh at the joke and lets the topic drop, thankfully.

When their homeroom teacher arrives and class starts, he finally allows his thoughts to wander. Not even three weeks in.

Three weeks since school started, five since he returned to Inazuma Town.

And already he feels like he's _drowning._

Hikaru, Kariya, Sakura, Kirino, Yuuichi and Mizukawa. Six people already and he's barely keeping himself together.

God, he's a mess.

His pen is clenched tightly in his fist and he has to forcefully remind himself to take notes and push away the unwanted thoughts bouncing around his skull. _Just get over it._ No one knows who he is, with the exception of Yuuichi and that only because he revealed himself. _It's going to be fine. It's going to be just fine._

 _I just need to get over myself._

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Well, that was the chappie. Some development, but things will hopefully start moving more next chapter. This is kind of a filler chapter, to get things on the road - before the real stuff can go down, Tenma needs to settle into his new life, which is unfortunately something I have trouble with (the reason for my long absence on this story), and it could come across as a little boring. I want to break that cycle within two more chapters, though, so hopefully more exciting stuff will happen soon!**

 **Anyway, again: I'll update AR soon.**

 **See you next time!**

 **\- Yara Meijer**


End file.
